Sweet As Sugar
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Mereka berdua telah bersahabat selama 20 tahun. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa cinta bisa saja tumbuh diantara mereka. Mungkin hari ini, besok, sudah terlambat atau di waktu yang salah. Bagaimana bila cinta tumbuh terlebih dahulu di salah satu dari mereka berdua? Bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran cinta itu?
1. PROLOG

**Sweet As Sugar**

**Prolog**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** Sweet As Sugar

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Warning :**

Genderswitch FF

**Summary :**

Mereka berdua telah bersahabat selama 15 tahun. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa cinta bisa saja tumbuh diantara mereka. Mungkin hari ini, besok, sudah terlambat atau di waktu yang salah.

Bagaimana bila cinta tumbuh terlebih dahulu di salah satu dari mereka berdua? Bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran cinta itu?

* * *

><p>"<em>Hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan kita."<em>

_-Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong-_

* * *

><p>Bel <em>apartement<em> Jaejoong berbunyi. Jaejoong yang sedang menyuci beras buru-buru lari ke pintu _apartement_. Ternyata sahabatnya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Biasanya pria itu ke _apartement_-nya dulu baru ke _apartement_ Jaejoong untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi pria ini masih memakai jas kerjanya lengkap dengan tas kerjanya.

"Yunho?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah masak makan malam?"

Jaejoong kembali ke dapur dan memasukkan beras ke dalam _rice cooker_.

"Aku baru saja memasak nasi. Tumben sekali kau cepat kesini, Yunho. Biasanya kau mengganti pakaianmu dulu."

Yunho langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu _apartement _Jaejoong. "Aku hanya mau memberitahumu kalau aku tidak makan malam disini. Aku akan makan malam di luar."

Jaejoong berhenti memotong wortel. Ia memandang Yunho dengan keningnya yang berkerut. Selama 20 tahun persahabatannya, baru kali ini Yunho melewatkan acara makan malam bersama mereka.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku mau memasak makanan kesukaanmu."Tangan Jaejoong menaruh kembali wortel yang belum dipotong ke dalam kulkas. Lalu wortel yang sudah dipotong langsung dibuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Kenapa dibuang?!" Yunho melompat dari sofa, menuju dapur dan mengambil satu per satu potongan wortel yang dibuang oleh Jaejoong. Menaruhnya di dalam sebuah wadah plastik.

"Kau jahat! Aku sudah pulang cepat dari kantor hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan kesukaanmu! Sana pergilah!"

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho yang masih merapikan wortel serta bahan-bahan makanan lain di dapur. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membantingnya cukup keras.

"Dasar anak kecil." Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong yang sedang marah itu. Toh, nanti dia juga keluar sendiri. Sudah biasa seperti itu. Yunho menganggap Jaejoong terlalu manja.

Yunho berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terkunci. Ia mendengar Jaejoong memutar musik nyaring sekali. Walaupun begitu ia berteriak dari depan pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

Jaejoong mendengus keras dari dalam kamar. Bukannya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan membujuknya agar keluar dari kamar, Yunho malah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Makan malam di luar katanya? Awas aja! Akan kuberitahu _Ahjumma_!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho telah berteman dari usia 5 tahun. Saat itu, Jaejoong adalah tetangga baru Yunho. Jaejoong kecil mendatangi rumah Yunho dan berdiri di depan akuarium besar milik Yunho yang terletak di ruang tamu.

"Siapa kamu?"Tanya Yunho kecil waktu itu. Ia bingung karena seorang anak perempuan masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahnya.

"Jaejoong."Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan mata bulatnya. Saat itu ia tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Kali ini ia sedikit sinis.

"Aku melihat ikan-ikan ini. Sangat bagus sekali!" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa takut akan kesinisan Yunho. Ia malah tersenyum lagi.

Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho sering bermain bersama. Orangtua mereka-pun terlihat akrab. Mereka berdua bersama-sama di TK hingga kuliah di Seoul.

"Aku akan menjaga Jaejoong ketika di Seoul nanti, _Ahjumma_! _Ahjumma_ tidak usah khawatir!" Yunho yang berusia 20 tahun begitu percaya diri. Mereka berdua pun menyewa _apartement_ yang letaknya bersebelahan. Yunho hanya menggunakan _apartement_nya untuk tidur dan mandi. Yunho selalu makan di apartement Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan menonton tv. Mereka selalu bersama-sama dan mereka berdua berjanji bersama bahwa tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

"Argh! Yunho sialan! Aku benar-benar marah kepadamu!" Jaejoong sangat jengkel hingga menyaringkan musik yang sedang diputarnya hingga dia tertidur dengan suara nyaring musik itu sampai pagi.

* * *

><p>Walau dalam keadaan jengkel, Jaejoong tetap membuat sarapan untuk Yunho. Yunho sudah duduk di meja makannya saat ini sedangkan Jaejoong masih membuat sarapan.<p>

"Ini." Jaejoong meletakkan sarapan milik Yunho. Telur setengah matang dan kecap asin kesukaan Yunho. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Yunho dan mulai sarapan.

"Kau masih marah?"

'Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?' Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati. "Untuk apa aku marah? Tidak ada gunanya!"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Dari nada bicaranya saja sudah ketus begitu tapi masih saja bilang begitu.

"Maafkan aku karena mendadak memberitahumu kemarin malam."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Aku pikir kau tidak akan membuatkannya."

Sedikit rasa senang terselip di hati Jaejoong. "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak ingin penyakit lambungmu kumat."

Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum memandang Jaejoong yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya.

'Wah, sejak kapan Yunho menjadi tampan seperti ini?' Tanpa sadar Jaejoong memuji Yunho dalam hati. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan ia merasa aneh.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan hingga mulutmu terbuka lebar seperti itu. Jorok sekali!"

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Yunho kembali mencubit pipinya dengan kuat kemudian mencuri ciuman dipipinya. Matanya yang besar melotot sempurna,terdengar suara Yunho yang terkekeh.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu, ya!"

Yunho keluar dari apartement Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terpaku di meja makannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa berdebar-debar. Terasa aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya. Dulu ia sering mandi bersama Yunho ketika kecil dan biasa-biasa saja.

"Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diriku." Gumam Jaejoong.

Sesampai di perusahaan majalah tempat Jaejoong bekerja, ia langsung diserbu oleh tumpukan komentar yang tidak ada habisnya. Ia adalah seorang karyawan bagian _public relation_ (humas). Ia bertugas untuk mengawasi _facebook, twitter_ dan _instagram_ milik Magnum (nama perusahaan majalah tempat Jaejoong bekerja). Ia membaca satu per satu komentar dari para pembaca setia majalah Magnum lalu ia bahkan membalas satu per satu komentar tersebut. Para pembaca merasa sangat puas untuk bulan ini karena Magnum memotret serta mewawancarai seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Beberapa komentar menginginkan aktor tersebut menjadi topik utama majalah Magnum lagi di bulan depan, beberapa dari mereka menginginkan aktor lain ataupun K-Pop Idol yang berbeda-beda. Jaejoong mencata satu per satu nama-nama yang diinginkan oleh para pembaca yang kemudian akan menjadi bahan _meeting_ siang hari ini.

"Aku rasa banyak yang menginginkan Choi Siwon bulan depan." Jaejoong memundurkan kursi kerjanya hingga merapat ke meja kerja Junsu yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu. Apa seperti ini harus ada _meeting_ lagi? Lalu melakukan _voting_ seperti biasa? Merepotkan."

"Tidak tahu. Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Eh? Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?"

Jaejoong berdecak. "Sudah jam dua belas. Kau terlalu serius, sih!"

Junsu melihat jam tangannya dan merasa tidak percaya. Rasanya waktu berjalan cepat sekali atau dia yang terlalu sibuk hingga tidak memperhatikan jam.

"Aku ingin makan di luar kantin. Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan kantin. Sebaiknya kita kemana, Junsu?"

Junsu berpikir sambil merapikan meja kerjanya. "Kedai mie di seberang jalan saja. Katanya makanan disana enak!"

Jam dua belas adalah jam yang mengerikan bila kau makan di luar kanti perusahaanmu. Kedai yang dibilang Junsu benar-benar ramai. Junsu berarti benar, makanan disini enak. Setelah berdiri beberapa menit menunggu pengunjung menyelesaikan makanan mereka, akhirnya Jaejoong dan Junsu mendapat meja kosong. Rata-rata pengunjung kedai ini adalah pegawai kantoran sekitarnya.

Tidak berapa lama pesanan Jaejoong dan Junsu datang. Jaejoong memesan _Jjajangmyeon_ (mie hitam) dan Junsu memesan _Jjampong_ (mie kuah pedas). Dengan waktu istirahat yang tersisa sedikit, mereka berdua makan dengan terburu-buru tidak memperdulikan panasnya makanan itu.

Tiba-tiba Junsu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong dengan sikutnya. "Bukankah itu Yunho?" Ia menunjuk Yunho yang duduk di salah satu meja dengan sumpit makannya. Yunho bersama seorang wanita!

"Yunho bersama seorang wanita?!" Jaejoong berhenti menyantap mie-nya. Ia lebih tertarik menatap Yunho yang tertawa lepas bersama wanita berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Yunho tidak menceritakannya kepadaku? Apakah semalam ia makan malam dengan wanita itu, huh?!"

Seluruh emosi Jaejoong ia tumpahkan kepada mie hitam itu. Ia mengambil sangat banyak mie-nya dengan sumpitnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya hingga pipinya menggembung. Baru saja tadi pagi ia melupakan kejadian kemarin malam, sekarang sudah dibuat jengkel lagi. Jaejoong merasa cemburu dan jengkel. Ia merasa cemburu karena selama 20 tahun, Yunho tidak pernah bersama seorang wanita kecuali dirinya. Entah Jaejoong merasa cemburu karena takut bila persahabatan mereka terputus atau hal lain.

"Apa kita harus menegurnya?"

"Tidak usah, Junsu! Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita kembali ke kantor!"

"Wah…wah…kenapa jadi marah-marah begitu? Aku rasa sahabatmu itu sedang jatuh cinta."

'Jatuh cinta katanya?! Hal konyol apalagi itu!'

* * *

><p>"Aku pikir kau akan makan malam bersama wanita itu."<p>

Yunho baru saja pulang kerja. Seperti kemarin ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Ia malah langsung membantu Jaejoong membuat makan malam mereka.

"Wanita apa?" Yunho melanjutkan mencuci berasnya. Walaupun ia seorang pria, ia masih mengerti cara memasak nasi. Selanjutnya giliran Jaejoong yang memasak yang lainnya. Yunho malam ini membantu Jaejoong sebagai permohonan maaf-nya. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu marah-marah lagi. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Jaejoong sedang PMS _(Pre Menstrual Syndrome)._

"Itu yang makan siang bersamamu di kedai mie."

"Oh, kau melihatnya? Kenapa tidak menegurku, huh? Apa kau sudah melupakanku?"Yunho menusuk-nusuk pipi Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong bisa mencium wangi parfum milik Yunho dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Jantungnya pun kembali berdetak cepat.

"_Ya!_ Hentikan, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menyikut perut Yunho hingga pria itu meringis. "Untuk apa aku menegurmu? Nanti aku malah mengganggumu!"

Sepertinya Yunho kebal dengan serangan Jaejoong. Ia malah memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak mungil milik Jaejoong. "Kau cemburu, ya?" Dari nadanya, Yunho menggoda Jaejoong. Suaranya berbisik tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Untung saja Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho jadi pria itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan tangannya tidak bisa memotong sayuran dengan benar.

"_Ya__‼_ Hentikan Jung Yunho!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Jaejoong menyikut perut Yunho kali ini sangat kuat dan menyuruh pria itu pergi menonton tv. Jaejoong buru-buru berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia memandang wajahnya yang memerah dan terasa panas.

"_Omo…omo…omo…_ada apa denganku?" Jaejoong memandang bingung wajahnya sendiri dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

* * *

><p>Little Note:<p>

Ini baru Prolog saja. Semoga FF ini mendapat respon yang baik dari _readers _yang membacanya. Terima kasih!

* * *

><p><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sweet As Sugar**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** Sweet As Sugar

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Warning :**

Genderswitch FF

**Summary :**

Mereka berdua telah bersahabat selama 15 tahun. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa cinta bisa saja tumbuh diantara mereka. Mungkin hari ini, besok, sudah terlambat atau di waktu yang salah.

Bagaimana bila cinta tumbuh terlebih dahulu di salah satu dari mereka berdua? Bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran cinta itu?

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku Atau Kamu Yang Berubah?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Aaahh…"<p>

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam Jaejoong dan Junsu menunggu di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "Ruang Tunggu". Tapi seorang wanita yang menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu sebentar garis bawahi "sebentar" itu tidak kembali sampai sekarang. Semua ini tidak terjadi jika atasannya yang suka memaksa kehendak tanpa melihat kondisi itu menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat ke perusahaan _entertainment_ tempat Choi Siwon, aktor yang memenangkan _voting_ untuk majalah bulanan Magnum merespon serta memberi mereka waktu hari ini untuk sesi wawancara.

"Pantatku sudah mati rasa. Pinggangku tidak bisa lurus lagi rasanya!"

Junsu sudah menghabiskan _snack_ keduanya dan sebotol jus jeruk. Rambutnya sudah tidak rapi dan lurus seperti pertama ia kesini. Pakaiannya sudah terlipat-lipat dan sedikit kusut. "Sialan! Awas saja bila dia membatalkan janjinya hari ini!"

Bersama dengan itu, akhirnya wanita tadi yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu datang dengan senyuman kemudian tidak beberapa lama ekspresinya menjadi merasa tidak enak. Mungkin ia menyadari betapa lamanya Jaejoong dan Junsu menunggu.

"Maaf. Choi Siwon sudah siap menemui anda berdua. Silahkan ikuti saya."

Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama mengeluarkan suara yang berbunyi 'Ck' kemudian mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke dalam lift hingga lantai 5 dan berjalan menyusuri lorong yang terdapat banyak pintu di kanan dan kiri seperti sebuah _apartement_. Wanita itu berhenti di sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Choi Siwon.'Ketika mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam, Choi Siwon terlihat sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Ruangan itu adalah ruang pribadi untuk para aktor atau aktris disini. Dan lebih hebatnya, ruangan itu lebih besar daripada _apartement_ Jaejoong!

"Silahkan duduk. Dari sini saya akan meninggalkan anda berdua. Permisi." Wanita itu keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang membatu di depan pintu.

"Kau saja yang melakukan wawancara dan aku yang merekam, ok? _No comment!_"

Bisikan Junsu terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah panjang dan perlahan. Bukannya tadi Junsu yang bersemangat untuk wawancara, kenapa sekarang tidak jadi, _eoh?_

"Apa kita akan melakukan wawancara sekarang?"

Aktor yang sedang naik daun itu bersuara dan baru menutup kotak bekal makannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu bergantian.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan hingga membuat kalian gugup?" Siwon tersenyum. "Duduklah."

Jaejoong langsung duduk begitu juga dengan Junsu. Padahal mereka berdua sering melakukan wawancara dengan selebriti, tapi kali ini mereka berdua sama-sama terkena serangan gugup. Mungkin benar kata Siwon, dia terlalu tampan! Hanya saja bagi Jaejoong, hanya Yunho yang mampu membuatnya berdebar karena ketampanannya! Kenapa dia jadi mengingat Yunho?

Junsu sudah siap dengan _handycam _yang dibawanya dan Jaejoong sudah siap dengan sebuah catatan kecil berisikan tanya jawab untuk wawancara yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Junsu. Tapi, Junsu terlalu gugup hingga ia tidak jadi.

"Maaf, Siwon-_ssi_. Kami akan memulai sekarang." Jaejoong berdehem. "Pertama-tama, mohon perkenalkan diri anda dan sapa penggemar anda."

* * *

><p>Sesi wawancara berlangsung kurang lebih 15 menit dibanding waktu menunggu untuk sesi wawancara selama 1 jam lebih! Bayangkan!<p>

Nanti, setelah proses _editing_, sesi wawancara itu akan di post Jaejoong di _website_ resmi milik Magnum. Biasanya, _website_ itu akan mengalami _down_ yang parah karena banyaknya penggemar pria ini berlomba-lomba melihat sesi wawancara itu.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Siwon. Ia disini sendirian merapikan handycam yang Junsu pegang tadi. Tentu saja Siwon bertanya kepadanya, karena Junsu buru-buru pergi ke toilet ketika pertanyaan terakhir selesai.

"Aku?" Namun Jaejoong tetap menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan aktor yang diakuinya tampan itu sedang menanyakan dirinya. Semakin lama diperhatikan, Siwon itu semakin terlihat tampan. Wajahnya putih dan mulus, hidungnya mancung dan senyumannya indah.

"Iya. Aku bertanya kepadamu."

"Oh, maaf Siwon-_ssi_. Aku tidak terbiasa seperti ini. Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"Jadi, apa biasanya kau langsung pergi setelah sesi wawancara berakhir?"

"Iya. Kira-kira seperti itu. Karena aku paham dengan jadwal selebriti sepertimu yang sibuk itu." Jaejoong sudah tidak segugup tadi. Ia mulai merasa terbiasa dan santai. Lagipula Siwon juga terlihat baik, kok.

Siwon tersenyum. Semakin lama semakin tampan bila ia tersenyum. Jaejoong sudah duduk kembali di sofa itu. Tepat di depan Siwon duduk.

"Wah, kau pengalaman sekali, ya? Jadi kau sering bertemu selebriti lainnya, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya beberapa saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukainya."

Ups! Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menduga ia akan berkata seperti itu. Itu sama saja ia secara tidak langsung mengatakan tidak menyukai melakukan sesi wawancara dengan Siwon.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai sesi wawancara yang kita lakukan?" Nah! Benarkan! Siwon itu seorang aktor yang pintar. Pasti mengerti ucapan Jaejoong yang hanya seorang staff.

"Bu—bukan seperti itu. Maksudku yang lainnya, hehe…"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lagi dan lagi. Ia memandang Jaejoong dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dan perlahan merapatkan kedua pahanya. Siapa yang tahu kalau celana dalamnya terlihat oleh Siwon kecuali pria itu.

"Kamu cantik."

Jaejoong hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakannya cantik apalagi yang mengatakan adalah seorang aktor terkenal. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. Siapa tahu ia hanya bermimpi.

"E—h? Siwon-_ssi_…" Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. Biasanya Yunho hanya mengatakan kalau dia itu pendek, sedikit gendut dan tidak seksi.

"Apa aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu, Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

"_Mwo—?"_

Siwon mengangkat pundaknya dan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jaejoong. Masih dengan kebingungannya, Jaejoong hanya menurut dan mengetik nomor ponselnya di ponsel Siwon dan mengembalikannya dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih!"

Setelah itu, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Ia melihat Junsu sudah berada di depan lift dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa lama sekali…!"

"Itu…pria itu…" Jaejoong menangkap pandangan Junsu. Mata bulatnya terbuka lebar. "Dia meminta nomor ponselku."

"APA?!"

"Sstt…kecilkan suaramu, Junsu."

Junsu masuk ke dalam lift diikuti Jaejoong dan langsung menekan tombol menuju _basement_.

"Aku kaget. Tentu saja aku kaget! Bagaimana bisa!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ah! Beri tahu aku kalau ia menghubungimu, ya!" Junsu terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada Jaejoong saat ini.

"Untuk apa? Aku mungkin tidak akan membalasnya. Kau tahu sendiri kehidupan seleb (selebriti) tidak sama dengan kehidupan kita."

"Loh? Tidak masalah bila tidak ketahuan! Dia itu tampan! Yah, siapa tahu dia mau menjadikanmu kekasihnya! Kalau aku, tidak akan pikir dua kali lagi, Jae!"

Jaejoong mendesah. Dalam hati ia berpikir keras.

'Bagaimana bisa aku seperti itu kalau aku tidak berdebar-debar ketika bertemu dengannya?'

"Kau beruntung. Benar-benar wanita beruntung!" Tambah Junsu lagi ketika mereka telah berada di _basement_.

* * *

><p>[Kamu lembur hari ini?]<p>

Jaejoong mengirim pesan kepada Yunho. Sudah jam 8 malam tapi Yunho belum muncul di _apartement_-nya. Sudah lewat 30 menit dari jam makan malam mereka. Ketika ia hampir memejamkan mata, ponselnya berbunyi.

[Iya. Aku lembur hari ini. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar sibuk di kantor.]

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia bisa memaklumi hal ini. Yunho itu seorang asisten direktur, pasti ada kalanya ia akan sibuk sekali di kantor. Jaejoong mengakui kehebatan Yunho. Umurnya baru 25 tahun namun ia sudah memiliki jabatan tinggi seperti itu.

[Baiklah. Aku akan menyimpan makan malam milikmu. Bersemangatlah!]

Tidak berapa lama setelah Jaejoong mengirim pesan itu, Yunho membalasnya dengan cepat. Mengirimnya sebuah simbol yang membuatnya malu-malu kucing.

"Dasar aneh!"

Hanya sebuah simbol mampu mengaduk-aduk perasaan Jaejoong. Padahal tadi siang, seorang aktor terkenal meminta nomornya ia malah biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seperti Junsu yang histeris.

[ 3 ]

Iya, itu simbol _love_!

Jaejoong sudah membungkus makanan milik Jaejoong dengan kertas foil dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari es. Jadi, kalau Yunho tengah malam ke apartement-nya, ia tinggal memanaskannya di microwave.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Jaejoong sedikit berlari ke ruang tamu yang bersebrangan dengan dapur minimalisnya. Alisnya berkerut. Nomor baru tertera di layar ponselnya.

[Ini aku, Siwon. Ini nomor ponsel pribadiku.]

GLEK!

Kalau Jaejoong menjual informasi mengenai nomor ponsel pribadi milik Siwon, pasti ia akan kaya raya! Para penggemar pria itu terkenal dengan ke-royal-annya. Tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal tersebut. Itu sama saja memeras orang lain pikirnya.

Jaejoong memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas Siwon. Hati-hati ia mulai mengetik.

[Iya. Selamat malam, Siwon-_ssi_.]

Jaejoong menunggu sambil memandang layar ponselnya. Menunggu balasan Siwon. Ternyata hampir sepuluh menit Siwon tidak membalas pesannya. Jaejoong menaruh ponselnya di atas meja ruang tamu dan ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berendam di _bath-up_ dengan aroma lavender yang menyegarkan.

Setelah selesai berendam, Jaejoong tidak menuju kamarnya yang berada di seberang kamar mandi. Ia menuju ruang tamu dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ada 1 pesan masuk disana. Itu dari Siwon. Kira-kira ia baru membalas pesannya 10 menit yang lalu.

[Maaf. Aku baru saja selesai syuting. Apa aku mengganggumu?]

Dengan _bathrobe_ dan sebuah handuk kecil yang dililit untuk membungkus rambutnya, Jaejoong membalas pesan Siwon kali ini dengan cepat. Selama ini ia jarang sekali berhubungan dengan pria lain selain Yunho. Hanya ada Yunho di kehidupannya selama 20 tahun ini. Dan Siwon merupakan hal yang baru bagi Jaejoong.

[Tidak juga. Aku baru selesai mandi. Bagaimana denganmu?]

Jaejoong tertawa sendiri di _apartement_-nya. Cukup aneh ia memberitahu kalau ia baru saja selesai mandi kepada seorang aktor.

[Aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke _apartement_-ku. Sepertinya aku akan langsung istirahat. Sampai bertemu lagi, Jaejoong.]

[Iya, Siwon-_ssi_.]

Jaejoong termenung. Mengucapkan 'iya' berarti dia sendiri berharap bertemu dengan Siwon, kan? Ah! Molla! Jaejoong lantas mematikan ponselnya dan segera berpakaian di kamarnya kemudian tidur. Berharap ia mendapat mimpi indah malam ini.

* * *

><p>"Kau mau jalan hari ini, Jaejoong?"<p>

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho datang ke apartement Jaejoong di Hari Minggu. Ia merelakan harus bangun pagi demi Jaejoong. Yunho melakukannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya tadi malam.

"Jalan? Kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong. Tangannya sibuk mengetik ponselnya. Yunho yang melihat-pun lantas berhenti sarapan dan menyerbu Jaejoong. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong menduduki ponselnya.

"Loh? Kenapa disembunyikan?" Tangan Yunho berusaha menyusup ke bawah pantat Jaejoong hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dengan cepat lagi, Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam _tanktop_-nya, lebih tepatnya ke dalam bra yang dipakainya. Ia memandang Yunho dengan tatapan mengejek.

Yunho mendengus keras dan berkata. "Kau mengumpanku, ya? Jadi kau mau tanganku masuk kesana juga, ya?" Yunho menyeringai dan membalas ejekan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup belahan dadanya yang terlihat dengan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dengan jelas. "Ya‼ Jung Yunho! Kenapa penasaran sekali, sih?!"

"Aku tidak penasaran. Hanya saja tingkahmu aneh sekali, tahu!" Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong hingga wanita itu meringis.

"Aku biasa saja!"

"Lalu kenapa menyembunyikan ponselnya? Mencurigakan!" Yunho menggerutu. "Kau pasti sedang membalas pesan dari pria lain, ya?"

"Tidak ada!" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. "Habiskan sarapanmu, Yunho! Aku ingin ke supermarket setelah itu!"

Yunho mendesah dan sedikit menggerutu. Ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap layar ponselnya. Seumur persahabatannya dengan Jaejoong, tidak pernah ia melihat Jaejoong bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Memang di masa sekolah dan kuliah dulu, banyak pria yang menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi karena dirinya yang selalu bersama Jaejoong tidak ada pria yang berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong.

'Ah, Jaejoong sudah tidak polos lagi rupanya.' Batin Yunho.

"Yunho, aku sudah siap. Apa kamu sudah selesai sarapan?"

"Hm, ayo kita pergi."

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho. Dengan begitu, Yunho bisa melihat jelas layar ponsel Jaejoong. Untung saja Jaejoong itu pendek, tingginya hanya sebatas dada Yunho saja.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho mengintip kegiatan mendahului Yunho. Dengan begitu, Yunho bisa melihat jelas layar ponsel Jaejoong. Untung saja Jaejoong itu pendek, tingginya hanya sebatas dada Yunho saja.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho mengintip kegiatan membalas pesannya itu.

'Siwon?'

Berkali-kali Yunho menggumamkan nama itu dalam hati. Ternyata sahabatnya yang polos tapi sekarang tidak lagi sedang berhubungan dengan pria bernama Siwon. Siapa itu Siwon? Yunho bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai berbelanja bahan makanan dan beberapa cemilan yang semuanya dibayar oleh Yunho kali ini, mereka berdua bersantai di sebuah kedai kopi pinggir jalan. Jaejoong adalah pecinta berat kopi berbeda dengan Yunho yang tidak tahan terhadap kopi. Silahkan saja meminumnya kalau mau penyakit lambungnya bertambah parah!<p>

Yunho hampir mendapat perhatian beberapa pengunjung kopi, hal itu bukan karena wajah tampannya walaupun beberapa wanita muda memang memperhatikan wajah tampannya tapi kebanyakan dari mereka memperhatikan minuman yang dipesan Yunho. Ini kedai kopi, berarti orang-orang ke kedai ini untuk memesan kopi yang beraneka ragam. Yunho? Ia memesan secangkir teh hangat. Asal kalian tahu, teh hangat tidak terdaftar di dalam menu, tapi karena pemilik kedai berbaik hati, ia mengambil persedian teh celup miliknya sendiri dan menyeduhnya untuk Yunho.

"Kalau tahu kau memesan teh, seharusnya kita ke kedai es krim saja tadi!" Jaejoong menggerutu. Ia sudah menghabiskan secangkir hot latte miliknya.

"Ini masih musim dingin. Kau bisa sakit bila minum es."

Jaejoong mendengus keras kemudian ia lebih tertarik memainkan ponselnya.

'Ah, pasti membalas pesan si Siwon itu.' Pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu Siwon?"Akhirnya Yunho menyuarakan pikiran hatinya.

"E—h?" Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat terkejut. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong pasti bertanya-tanya darimana dia mengetahui nama itu. Namun Yunho hanya menyeringai saja.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia sudah memasang poker face-nya dan menyimpan ponselnya di dalam tas.

"Sepertinya kamu asyik sekali membalas pesannya daritadi!"

"Dia hanya teman. Tidak usah cemburu." Jaejoong bergumam. Ia memandang mata Yunho sesekali dan kali ini terlihat gelisah.

"Apa? Cemburu?"

"Iya! Dia hanya teman saja jadi tidak usah cemburu! Lagipula dia itu seorang aktor terkenal. Tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan pria seperti itu, kan?"

"Jadi Siwon itu Choi Siwon?" Yunho terkejut saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Hebat juga Jaejoong! Memang Jaejoong itu cantik walaupun tubuhnya belum membentuk _S-line_ dengan sempurna. Tapi kulitnya bersih, matanya bulat dan besar ditambah hidungnya mancung. Satu lagi, bibirnya selalu berwarna merah dan berkilau. Yunho berdehem dan bertanya."Bagaimana bisa kamu berkenalan dengannya?"

"Tadi pagi aku disuruh atasanku melakukan sesi wawancara dengan dia. Dan dia meminta nomor ponselku. Lalu…" Jaejoong mengangkat pundaknya menunjukkan bahwa Yunho sudah pasti tahu kelanjutannya.

"Kenapa memberi nomor ponselmu?" Terdengar kesengsaraan di nada bicara Yunho. Namun ia sangat pintar menjaga dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan terlihat sangat sombong sekali bila menolak aktor seperti Siwon, kan?"

Yunho mendesah. Mendengus kasar bahkan keringat terasa mengalir di punggungnya. "Jadi sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Sebatas membalas pesan saja." Jaejoong menyeringai mengejek Yunho. "Kamu cemburu, ya?" Tanyanya sengaja menggoda Yunho.

"Tidak. Aku merasa senang akhirnya kau menemukan seorang pria." Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong walaupun dalam hati ia sama sekali tidak ingin tersenyum.

Jaejoong hampir memasang wajah kesal, tapi ia membalas senyuman Yunho dengan baik. "Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa wanita tempo hari itu?"

"Ah, kenapa masih membahasnya?"

"Aku mau tahu saja! Tadi aku sudah menceritakan tentang Siwon, kan? Sekarang giliranmu, Yunho!"

Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jaejoong. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong kemudian tertawa melihat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Wanita itu anak baru di kantor. Dia juga baru di Seoul. Aku bertanggung jawab untuk mengajarinya di kantor. Lalu, kemarin aku juga mengajaknya ke kedai mie itu dan mengenalkan jalanan Seoul kepadanya."

Jaejoong bergumam pelan. "Begitu, ya? Aku pikir kekasihmu."

"Tidak. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai junior di kantor saja."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Yunho diam. Jaejoong pun diam. Tercipta keheningan, bahkan suara hembusan nafas mereka bisa terdengar. Pertanyaan itu terlalu berat untuk Yunho. Ia juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong masih diam. Diikuti oleh Yunho yang juga diam menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. Pertanyaan itu membuat kepalanya pening. Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan kepada Yunho bila berakhir seperti ini.

"Aduh! Sepertinya aku lupa membeli kecap manis! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke supermarket, ya?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong benar-benar ahli dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia juga belum siap dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ayo kita ke supermarket lagi. Dasar pelupa!"

Setelah selesai kembali ke supermarket untuk membeli kecap manis, Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk diam di dalam mobil selama perjalanan pulang. Mungkin mereka berdua sama-sama memikirkan pertanyaan yang dimulai oleh Jaejoong itu.

'Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang, ya?' Mereka berdua berpikiran yang sama dalam hati. Lalu desahan keluar dari bibir Jaejoong dan diikuti Yunho.

* * *

><p>[Selamat pagi, Jaejoong.]<p>

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Hal tersebut membuat Junsu mendorong kursi kerjanya dan merapatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

"Apakah itu pesan dari Siwon?" Tanyanya dengan sejuta penasaran.

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya. "Iya, dari dia."

Junsu tidak tahan lagi. Ia memekik keras dan hampir jatuh dari kursi kerjanya. "Astaga‼ Apa dia baru saja mengirim pesan kepadamu atau sudah lama?"

"Dia mulai di malam setelah sesi wawancara dan berlanjut hingga sekarang, Junsu." Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tidak nyaman seperti apa? Seharusnya kau merasa senang! Banyak wanita-wanita di luar sana yang mencoba mencari nomor telepon pria itu, sedangkan kamu tidak! Kau itu beruntung!"

Telinga Jaejoong terasa berdengung. Setelah terkena hantaman dari suara pekikan Junsu tadi sekarang ia mengoceh cepat sekali.

"Ha—ah, Junsu. Aku tidak seberuntung itu. Aku tidak menyukai Siwon dan aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membalas pesannya tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengakhirinya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya tersinggung."

Junsu menggerutu. "Sudahlah…Jalani saja dulu. Lagipula, kau tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, kan? Pria yang sering bersamamu hanya Yunho saja dan dia bukan kekasihmu, kan? Jadi, tidak masalah!"

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia sangat malas memikirkannya. Ia menyuruh Junsu kembali ke meja kerjanya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk itu.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk fokus kembali kepada pekerjaannya tapi bayangan Yunho selalu muncul. Ia merasa merindukan Yunho dan ingin bertemu pria itu. Akhirnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menelepon Yunho di dalam kamar mandi kantor

"Yunho…"

[Jaejoong? Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Apa kamu sakit?]

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar perhatian dari Yunho. Ia tidak sakit, ia hanya merindukan Yunho hingga rasanya ingin menangis. Padahal baru kemarin mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di supermarket, kedai kopi dan di _apartement_ hingga larut malam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau sibuk?"

[Tidak. Aku hanya sedang mengajari karyawan baru itu. Kau tahu, kan?]

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pasti Yunho sedang bersama si wanita itu yang ia tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Aku ingin istirahat makan siang bersamamu! Apa kamu bisa?"

[Hu—um…tentu saja. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 12.]

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Yunho!"

'Ah…andai saja aku bisa mengubah kata sahabat itu…' Gumaman itu tersimpan di dalam hati salah satu dari mereka.

[Aku tahu. Nah, sampai bertemu nanti!]

Jaejoong kembali ke meja kerjanya. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jaejoong yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa Siwon habis meneleponmu hingga wajahmu terlihat bodoh seperti itu, eoh?"

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin!"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin berakhir? Bagaimana kau mengatakannya?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat pundaknya. Ia duduk di meja kerjanya lagi memandang ponselnya lekat-lekat.

[Maafkan aku, _Siwon-ssi_. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan anda seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dan terasa aneh bagiku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, _Siwon-ssi!_]

Jaejoong merasa lega setelah mengirim pesan itu untuk Siwon. Ia menggenggam ponselnya menunggu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

[Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Jaejoong.]

Jaejoong memutar kursinya dan menatap punggung Junsu yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku dan Siwon sudah berakhir."

Dengan cepat, Junsu memutar kursinya. Ia menyeringai. "Dasar wanita gila! Tapi aku bangga kepadamu!" Junsu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tertawa seolah-olah hal tersebut adalah hal yang sangat lucu. "Kalau wanita yang lain, pasti akan mengejar-ngejar pria itu dan memanfaatkannya! Aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Junsu. Ia berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan memeluk Junsu. "Aku pikir kau akan marah!"

"Memang sebenarnya aku ingin sekali marah! Tapi, semua itu adalah keputusanmu, kan?"

Kembali Jaejoong memeluk Junsu dengan kuat untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengan pria itu."<p>

Kata-kata itu yang keluar pertama kali ketika Yunho datang menjemputnya. Jaejoong duduk di dalam mobil Yunho dengan tenang.

"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa?"Yunho menjaga suaranya tetap tenang. Ia mampu menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya.

"Tidak usah dibahas! Lupakan saja!" Jaejoong mendengus mendengar tanggapan Yunho. "Aku ingin makan _seafood_."

"Baiklah, _Agassi_. Supirmu yang setia ini akan mengantar kemanapun anda ingin pergi, _Agassi_."

"Ya‼ Jung Yunho!"

Walaupun suaranya seperti jengkel begitu, namun Jaejoong tersenyum lebar hingga ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ini adalah restoran _seafood_ yang menurutku enak." Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan restoran itu. Ia menyuruh Jaejoong turun lalu ia memanggil seorang pria dan memberikan kunci mobilnya. Ternyata Yunho menggunakan jasa _vallet parking_.

"Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya." Jaejoong menatap sekeliling restoran itu.

"Iya. Aku juga baru sekali kesini. Saat malam itu dimana kau membuang wortel lalu marah-marah."

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. Hal itu memalukan untuk diingat lagi tapi sepertinya Yunho senang sekali menggodanya seperti itu.

"Permisi. Saya sudah memesan meja atas nama Jung Yunho." Ujar Yunho kepada wanita bagian penerima tamu. Restoran itu mewah. Sepertinya restoran bintang lima. Terlihat dari tamu-tamu yang datang. Mereka terlihat berkilau dan dari kalangan atas.

Jaejoong memandang pakaiannya sendiri. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok pensil berwarna hitam yang dibelinya di _mall_ ketika ada diskon. Dan _heels_ yang dipakainya juga bukan dari merk terkenal. Jaejoong merasa malu dengan pakaiannya. Terakhir, rambut hitam panjangnya digulung seperti penari balet dan ia tidak mengenakan anting. Terlihat sangat kosong sekali.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menyenggol Jaejoong hingga wanita itu menatapnya sambil berkedip-kedip beberapa kali.

"Silahkan ikuti saya, Tuan dan Nyonya."

Ah, baru pertama kali Jaejoong dipanggil Nyonya seperti ini. Rasanya sangat berbeda sekali. Jaejoong melirik Yunho. Ia melihat Yunho yang terlihat tenang dan mampu mengikuti kemewahan restoran ini berbeda dengan dirinya yang kaku, gugup dan terkesan kampungan.

"Ini adalah meja makan anda, Tuan dan Nyonya. Menghadap langsung ke arah laut yang biru. Selamat menikmati pemandangan indah ini sambil menunggu pesanannya." Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum dan kata-katanya begitu ahli membuat Jaejoong terpana. "Bila anda membutuhkan sesuatu, silahkan memanggil saya."

"Terima kasih." Yunho menarik kursi dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk lalu ia membuka serbet makan berwarna putih dan menaruhnya di atas paha Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mampu memandang Yunho yang begitu _gentle_. Benar-benar membuatnya merasa senang.

"Terima kasih, Yunho."

"Biasanya kamu cerewet sekali tapi daritadi kamu diam saja. Kenapa?"

"Eng—h…aku tidak pernah makan di restoran seperti ini. Aku gugup sekali." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa malu.

"Tidak perlu gugup begitu. Anggap saja kita sedang berada di kedai pinggir jalan, ne? Aku ingin kau menikmati makanannya nanti. Bagaimana?"

Yunho sangat membuatnya merasa tenang sekali. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali. "Ne, Yunho. Terima kasih sudah membuatku tidak gugup lagi."

"Sama-sama, Jaejoong…sahabatku…"

'Ah…kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sahabat…?'

Gumaman itu lagi…Siapa yang mengatakannya?

* * *

><p>"Yunho, terima kasih tadi siang. Berapa banyak yang kamu bayar?"Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas paha Yunho yang sedang menonton tv di <em>apartement<em> Jaejoong.

"Kira-kira 50.000 Won."

"Mwo? 50.000 Won?!" Jaejoong langsung terduduk, melipat kakinya di atas sofa dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi dapat bonus di kantor." Yunho menarik lembut bahu Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di atas pahanya lagi. Yunho sangat senang memainkan rambut panjang milik Jaejoong yang halus.

"Oh, begitu. Nanti di lain waktu, aku yang akan mentraktirmu, ya!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, mata mereka bertemu begitu saja. Yunho mengunci pandangannya kepada Jaejoong yang tidak berkedip. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa jarak mereka begitu dekat. Perlahan, Yunho menurunkan kepalanya hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat. Hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan kalau Jaejoong tidak memalingkan wajahnya menghadap tv.

"Ah! Film yang kita tunggu sudah mulai, Yunho!"Seperti seorang _pro_, Jaejoong begitu ahli mengalihkan situasi seperti itu.

'Hampir saja kami berciuman!'

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Thank's to:<p>

shipper89,YunjaDDiction, Mo218, cindyshim07, yeye unn, hyejeong137, Summer Cassie, birin . rin, Taeripark, rikurijung, Jaenna, shanzec, jaeromone, lieskas407, irengiovanny, Ai Rin Lee, Rly . C .Jaekyu, sandrimayy88, joongie, ShinjiWoo920202, jejejung, aika, nabratz, Ino, de, 5351, Dewi, Naritha, Park July, azahra88, guest, followers, favoriters.

* * *

><p><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sweet As Sugar**

**Chapter 2**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** Sweet As Sugar

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Warning :**

Genderswitch FF

**Summary :**

Mereka berdua telah bersahabat selama 15 tahun. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa cinta bisa saja tumbuh diantara mereka. Mungkin hari ini, besok, sudah terlambat atau di waktu yang salah.

Bagaimana bila cinta tumbuh terlebih dahulu di salah satu dari mereka berdua? Bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran cinta itu?

* * *

><p>Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya malam ini. Tadi, di tengah film, Yunho mendengar suara mendengkur halus. Ketika ia menunduk ke bawah, ternyata Jaejoong tertidur di atas pahanya dalam keadaan meringkuk. Yunho tidak mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke atas tempat tidur. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong tertidur pulas di atas pahanya bahkan ia mengelus-elus pipi mulus Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafas, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa! Ia ingin memandang Jaejoong terus-menerus tanpa henti. Ia tersenyum melihat sahabat kecilnya tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik, Yunho menyadari hal itu sejak mereka masih SMA.<p>

Alarm di ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Jaejoong menggerutu pelan karena tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia meraba meja di depannya mencari ponselnya. Ketika menemukan ponselnya, Jaejoong langsung mematikan alarm-nya. Jaejoong berniat untuk kembali tidur tapi ia merasa ada yang salah. Ia melihat sofa ruang tamunya yang berwarna putih lalu ia meraba sebuah benda yang agak keras sebagai alas kepalanya. Jaejoong meluruskan kepalanya dan ia terbelalak melihat Yunho memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Omo! A—apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho?!" Jaejoong langsung terduduk di sebelah Yunho. Kepalanya menjadi pusing karena mendadak bangun dan terkejut.

"Loh, kamu lupa? Kamu tertidur di tengah film. Disini." Yunho menunjuk ke arah pahanya. "Sekarang tubuhku mati rasa semua!"

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau terlihat nyenyak sekali tidur di atas pahaku. Aku pikir kau akan terganggu bila aku membangunkannya."

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan. Namun jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia berusaha agar wajahnya tidak memerah. "Jadi, kau tidur sambil duduk?"

"Aku tidak tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena wajahmu ketika tidur terlihat lucu sekali." Yunho tertawa cukup keras.

"Ya! Hentikan!" Jaejoong berdiri dan menuju dapur. Ia meminum segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya."Kau mau sarapan, Yunho?"

"Iya. Aku mau. Kamu masih punya _kimchi_?"

"Ada. Apa kamu mau telur goreng dan sup kentang?"

"Iya. Terserah saja! Aku selalu menyukai masakanmu. Aku mau mandi dulu, ya!"

Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Tubuhnya yang membelakangi Yunho membuat Yunho tidak bisa melihat tingkahnya ini. Pasti wajahnya memerah saat ini!

Terdengar suara air yang jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi milik Jaejoog. Ternyata Yunho mandi di _apartement_-nya. Jaejoong bersikap wajar saja dan mulai memasak nasi, membuat sup kentang lalu menggoreng telur mata sapi.

Ketika Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan nasi panas, semangkuk besar sup kentang dan dua buah telur goreng di atas meja makan. Dan _kimchi_ sebagai hidangan sampingan.

"Kau itu selalu mandi lama, ya? Kebiasaanmu dari dulu!" Jaejoong bergumam. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Duduklah. Sarapannya sudah siap."

Yunho langsung duduk di meja makan bersama Jaejoong. Mereka mulai sarapan bersama-sama dalam keadaan tenang. Sesekali, pandangan mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata Yunho. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah dan teringat kejadian dimana ia dan Yunho hampir berciuman.

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Jaejoong tersedak ketika mengingat dimana bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Yunho. Jaejoong langsung meminum air putih dengan cepat.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja." Yunho memperingatkan Jaejoong dan mengisi kembali gelas Jaejoong yang kosong.

"I—iya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mau pergi jalan hari ini?"

"Eh? Ini hari apa, ya?"

Yunho mendengus keras. "Ini Hari Minggu, Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa hari, _eoh_?"

"Um…satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan adalah pekerjaanku yang terus-menerus menumpuk tiada hentinya!"

"Kamu bisa berhenti dari sana bila merasa pekerjaanmu semakin membebanimu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi _stress_."

Jaejoong merasa senang karena Yunho memperhatikannya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Itu sama saja aku melepas tanggung jawabku disana!"

"Hu-uh…kau benar!"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Yunho? Apakah baik-baik saja?"

"Lumayan. Ada kalanya aku santai tapi ada kalanya aku sibuk sekali."

"Oh, bagaimana dengan karyawan baru itu?"

"Dia…baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya,_ eoh_?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya bertanya!"

Bibir Yunho menyeringai. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kesal di wajah Jaejoong. "Oh, aku pikir kau cemburu."

"Apa? Cemburu? Buat apa!" Jaejoong mendengus keras. Ia berdiri dari meja makan. Mengangkat piring dan mangkuk sisa sarapan mereka dan langsung mencuci piring. Yunho menghampirinya dan membantunya mencuci piring.

"Dari kemarin kamu itu marah-marah terus. Apakah kau sedang PMS?"

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Berhenti bicara!"

Uh! Rasanya Jaejoong malu sekali. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menggosok piring kotor hingga bersih sekali lalu menyerahkannya kepada Yunho dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang merona terlindungi oleh rambut panjangnya.

* * *

><p>Siang hari, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong pergi ke toko buku. Yunho sibuk mencari buku mengenai manajemen perusahaan dan ia membiarkan Jaejoong tenggelam diantara tumpukan novel. Jaejoong itu termasuk tipe kutu buku bagi Yunho. Jaejoong sangat suka membaca dan yang paling disukai yaitu membaca novel. Dulu, suatu hari, Yunho pernah memergoki Jaejoong sedang membaca novel dewasa. Yunho saat itu mengintip dari belakang dan ternyata Jaejoong sedang membaca adegan ranjang antara tokoh pria dan tokoh wanita.<p>

"Oh, ternyata kau sedang serius membaca ini, ya?"

Saat itu Jaejoong melempar novelnya karena terkejut. Yunho menyeringai di belakangnya dan ia tidak bisa berkutik. Keringat terasa mengalir cepat ditubuhnya.

"Me—memangnya kenapa! Aku juga ingin belajar hal itu!" Dan tanpa sadar, Jaejoong berkata sembarangan dan tidak masuk akal.

"Belajar katamu?" Yunho kembali menyeringai. Ia meremas pundak Jaejoong dengan kuat. "Belum saatnya, tahu!"

"Hentikan, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menjadi merah. Sangat merah karena malu. Tanpa sadar, Yunho terkekeh sendiri di toko buku mengingat kejadian itu. Jaejoong begitu lugu dan polos mengatakan bahwa 'ingin belajar' sambil berteriak. Setelah sadar bahwa beberapa orang berkata 'Sstt..' Yunho berdehem singkat dan kembali mencari buku yang dicarinya.

Di rak buku yang berbeda, Jaejoong meneliti satu per satu novel keluaran baru yang membuatnya bersemangat. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mewaspadai Yunho. Ia tentu saja ingat kejadian dimana ia membaca novel dewasa dan Yunho datang dengan tiba-tiba. Sangat memalukan!

_'Omo!_ Novel ini menarik sekali!' Ketika membaca sinopsis yang berada di belakang sampul novel, Jaejoong langsung tahu bahwa isi novel itu akan bagus. Di sampul belakang juga, Jaejoong melihat cap novel tersebut yang berbunyi 'Novel Dewasa.' Sekali lagi Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum menaruh novel itu ke dalam keranjang buku.

Jaejoong langsung pergi menuju kasir dan segera membayar novel itu. Ia tidak ingin Yunho bertanya-tanya atau mengejeknya karena novel itu. Menurutnya selera Yunho itu sangat buruk sekali! Setelah selesai membayar, Jaejoong mendatangi Yunho yang berada di rak bagian 'Manajemen dan Bisnis.' Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah serius Yunho membaca tulisan di sampul belakang buku.

"Yunho, apa kamu masih lama?" Yunho menurunkan buku yang dibacanya dan melihat Jaejoong berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Apa kau sudah menemukan buku yang cocok?"

"Iya. Hanya satu novel saja."

Tiba-tiba Yunho memicingkan matanya. "Apa itu novel dewasa, _eoh_?"

"Um…bukan. Ini hanya novel remaja." Jaejoong menjawab dengan singkat. Matanya terlihat gelisah dan tidak berani memandang Yunho. Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang berbohong.

"Oh, jadi benar? Kau membeli novel dewasa, ya?" Yunho bergumam dan menyeringai menatap Jaejoong yang seperti kelinci ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya." Yunho mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong dan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. "Aku mau membayar buku dulu, ya."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Yunho menuju kasir. Dari belakang, Jaejoong bisa menatap punggung lebar Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan kembali jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Ha—ah…Ada yang salah denganku."

Jaejoong berjalan menyusul Yunho yang sudah selesai membayar buku yang dibelinya. Yunho tersenyum di depan pintu toko buku menunggunya. Mana mungkin Jaejoong tidak membalas senyuman itu. Mereka berdua kembali jalan menyusuri trotoar di bawah sinar matahari yang sangat cerah.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya karena sahabatnya itu memandang lurus ke jalanan. Bergandengan tangan seperti ini sebenarnya adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka berdua. Mereka sering bergandengan tangan dari kecil. Namun, hal itu berhenti ketika mereka mulai kuliah dan kerja. Karena, mereka jarang sekali jalan bersama. Tentu saja karena Yunho yang sering sibuk.

"Setelah ini mau kemana, Yunho?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan. Dan sekaligus menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Tangan Yunho begitu besar dan terasa hangat. Bahkan sweater musim semi yang dipakainya masih kalah hangat dibandingkan tangan Yunho!

"Kau mau kemana, Jaejoong? Apa mau makan siang?"

"Iya. Aku sebenarnya ingin makan _sushi_."

"_Sushi_, ya?" Yunho terlihat seperti berpikir. "Ayo kita cari restoran sushi di daerah sini!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan melewati 2 blok dari toko buku tadi dan menemukan sebuah restoran sushi yang terletak di persimpangan jalan.

"Kita pesan paket _sushi roll_ ini saja, Yunho."

Yunho melihat menu paket yang ditunjuk oleh Jaejoong. "Oke." Yunho memanggil seorang pelayan dan mulai memesan makanan.

"Jung Yunho _Isanim_?"

Jaejoong hampir tersedak minuman yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan. Seorang wanita berdiri di depan meja mereka dan memanggil Yunho _Isanim_?

"Oh, Boa-_ssi_."

"Ne, saya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu anda disini, _Isanim_." Wanita berambut gelombang itu menatap Yunho. "Anda bersama kekasih anda, _Isanim_? Maaf bila saya mengganggu."

"Aniya, Boa-_ssi_. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, sahabat dari kecil saya." Yunho tersenyum ramah kepada Boa. Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan percakapan antara Yunho dan Boa. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengan wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu, _Isanim_. Sampai bertemu Hari Senin di kantor." Boa membungkuk kepada Yunho kemudian tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa wanita itu memanggilmu _Isanim_, Yunho?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya seolah meminta penjelasan dari Yunho. Setahunya, Yunho itu adalah Asisten Direktur. Tapi, wanita itu memanggilnya _Isanim_. Artinya Yunho itu Direktur di perusahaan, kan?

"Aku baru saja naik jabatan. Direktur perusahaan yang lama ketahuan korupsi. Akhirnya Direktur Utama Perusahaan menyuruhku untuk menggantikan jabatan Direktur yang lama."

"Oh. Jadi itu alasan kau membeli buku manajemen dan bisnis? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, sih?"

"Aku belum mempunyai waktu yang tepat saja. Hehe…"

"Lalu siapa wanita itu? Junior yang kau ajari di kantor?"

"Iya. Sekarang dia menjadi sekretarisku. Namanya Kwon Boa."

JGEERR…

Jaejoong seperti terkena sengatan petir beribu-ribu _volt_. Dari pengamatannya tadi, terlihat jelas bahwa wanita bernama Boa, seperti nama ular itu menyukai Yunho. Sialan!

"Ah, dia wanita yang baik."

JGEERR…

Jaejoong seperti terkena sengatan petir lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Hingga tubuhnya merinding sendiri dan bulu-bulu halus ditubuhnya berdiri.

TRAAKK

"Eh? Kenapa mematahkan sumpitnya, Jaejoong?" Yunho membeo melihat sumpit yang patah di tangan Jaejoong.

_'O—omo…'_

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. Ia menaruh perlahan sumpit yang patah di genggamannya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita makan, Yunho!"

* * *

><p>Boa melihat Yunho yang sedang sendirian di dalam ruangannya. Dengan percaya diri, Boa masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho. Secangkir kopi ditaruhnya di meja kerja Yunho.<p>

"Kopi untuk anda,_ Isanim_." Boa memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Yunho.

"Terima kasih Boa-_ssi_."

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Isanim_?"

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih."

Boa merengut mendapatkan jawaban singkat dari Yunho. Namun ia pantang menyerah. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus berhasil menangkap Yunho. Menjadi istri seorang Jung Yunho. Betapa senang hatinya memikirkan hal itu!

"Oh ya, apakah anda menyukai _sushi_, _Isanim_?"

"Sahabatku yang menyukainya, Boa-_ssi_." Yunho tersenyum kepada Boa. Boa berpikir bahwa percakapan mereka akan hidup setelah ini.

"Jadi, apakah makanan yang anda suka, _Isanim_?"

"Um…mungkin _bulgogi_."

"Oh, benarkah? Saya juga menyukai _bulgogi_, _Isanim_! Saya tahu restoran khusus _bulgogi_ yang enak! Saya bisa mentraktir anda, _Isanim_."

"Terima kasih, Boa-_ssi_." Yunho tersenyum lagi. "Saya akan meluangkan waktu saya."

Boa semakin berbunga-bunga. Ia merasa sangat senang sekali hingga ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Ketika Boa ingin berbicara lagi, tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berbunyi. Boa akhirnya undur diri dari dalam kantor Yunho.

'Ah, Jung Yunho. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istrimu. Tunggulah saat itu!' Batinnya percaya diri.

Di dalam ruangan, Yunho melihat ponselnya yang berdiri. Ternyata telepon dari Jaejoong.

"Ya, halo?"

[Yunho, apa hari ini kau lembur kerja?]

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

[Bagus sekali! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran mahal itu. Aku akan mentraktirmu.] Suara Jaejoong terdengar bahagia.

"Oh, dalam rangka apa?"

[Anggap saja kita akan merayakan pesta kenaikan jabatanmu, Jung Yunho _Isanim_. Kamu itu jahat sekali! _Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma_ bahkan orangtuaku mengetahui perihal itu. Hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu!]

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya…sekarang kamu sudah tahu, kan? Ah! Apa nanti aku harus menjemputmu sepulang kerja?"

[Iya. Aku akan menunggumu di kantor. Aku harus memesan tempat dulu sekarang. Sampai bertemu nanti sore, Yunho!]

"Ne, sampai nanti, Jaejoong."

Setelah sambungan telepon mereka berakhir, Yunho kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Boa menguping dari depan pintu ruangannya.

"Oh, jadi Yunho _Isanim_ akan pergi makan malam dengan sahabatnya itu, ya. Aku harus mencegahnya!" Gumam Boa di depan pintu ruangan Yunho. Dengan percaya diri lagi dan tidak tahu malu, Boa kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat Boa yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya hingga ia bertanya kepada Boa. "Ada apa, Boa-_ssi_?"

"Sebenarnya tadi saya ingin mengajak anda untuk ke restoran _bulgogi_ malam ini, _Isanim_. Tapi, karena telepon anda berdering, saya keluar dulu."

Jung Yunho tersenyum. Dalam pikirannya, ia mencari alasan yang tepat dan baik untuk menolak tawaran Boa. Ia harus mengucapkan alasan yang tidak menyinggung perasaan Boa. Bagaimana-pun juga, Boa telah memberanikan diri mengajaknya.

"Maaf, Boa-_ssi_. Saya sudah ada janji dengan sahabat saya. Tapi, di lain waktu anda bisa mengajak saya."

Boa berpura-pura terlihat sedih. "Begitu, _Isanim_?"

"Iya, saya minta maaf." Yunho merasa tidak enak dengan wajah Boa yang terlihat sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Isanim_." Boa tersenyum lalu memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Tapi, bagaimana bila kita makan siang bersama, _Isanim_?"

Yunho mendesah pelan. Karena ia tidak enak bila menolak ajakan Boa maka Yunho berkata. "Baiklah, Boa-_ssi_. Saya akan mentraktir anda."

Boa menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. "Tidak, _Isanim_. Saya yang mentraktir anda."

"Tidak usah. Saya saja, Boa-_ssi_. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf saya mengenai _bulgogi_."

Boa tersenyum cerah. Dalam hati, ia merasa senang sekali dan rasanya ingin berteriak. Walaupun ia harus menjadi wanita yang tak tahu malu dan percaya diri berlebihan. Akhirnya, Yunho luluh juga terhadapnya. Begitu yang dipikirkan Boa. Ia juga berpikir bahwa beberapa langkah lagi maka ia bisa menjadi istri Jung Yunho.

"Baik, _Isanim_. Terima kasih."

"Anda ingin makan siang dimana, Boa-_ssi_?"

"Saya ingin makan di kedai mie yang pernah kita kunjungi, _Isanim_. Saya menyukainya." Boa tersenyum licik. Dalam hati, ia berharap kembali bertemu dengan Jaejoong seperti waktu dulu. Sebenarnya Boa telah mengetahui tentang persahabatan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Karena Boa sangat mencintai Yunho dari pandangan pertama ia sampai mencari informasi itu dari beberapa karyawan di kantor, bahkan ia meminta foto Kim Jaejoong itu. Dulu, ketika di kedai mie, Boa merasa menang satu langkah karena kebetulan sekali Jaejoong berada disana juga. Boa pura-pura cuek dan tidak peduli saat itu. Boa sengaja membuat Jaejoong cemburu, ia tidak ingin Jaejoong si sahabat kecil Yunho, calon suaminya terlalu dekat seperti sepasang kekasih itu. Sekali lagi, dengan penuh percaya diri, Boa yakin Yunho akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Begitu juga ketika di restoran _sushi_. Boa hanya berbasa-basi saja dengan Jaejoong saat itu. Ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui Jaejoong dan mengira Jaejoong adalah kekasih Yunho. Boa sangat senang ketika Yunho mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong hanya sahabat kecilnya. Memang, Boa berpikir hanya dirinya yang pantas menjadi istri Jung Yunho. Boa berpikiran terlalu jauh, ia memikirkan bagaimana ia tinggal serumah dengan Yunho, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho dan memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk Yunho. Omo!

"Beritahu saya bila sudah jam makan siang. Terima kasih, Boa-_ssi_. Saya harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk Lee _Sajangnim_ dulu."

"Iya, _Isanim_. Saya permisi dulu."

* * *

><p>Junsu tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja, teman kerjanya itu mengambil cuti dua hari untuk pulang kampung. Katanya, <em>appa<em>-nya sedang sakit saat ini. Jaejoong mengirim pesan kepada Junsu agar menyampaikan salamnya kepada orangtua Junsu dan berdoa atas kesembuhan _appa_ Junsu.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri tegak ketika Kepala Bagian Humas datang ke ruang kerjanya. Pria itu membawa seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Han_Taerinim_?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan sopan.

Pria itu tersenyum dan memegang pundak pria yang lebih muda darinya tetapi jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah Shim Changmin. Mulai sekarang Changmin akan menjadi karyawan magang disini."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memandang Changmin yang sangat jauh lebih tinggi daripada dia. Mungkin tingginya sekitar 190 CM. "Saya Kim Jaejoong, Changmin-_ssi._ Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Changmin. Mereka berjabat tangan dan saling tersenyum.

"Meja kerjamu yang disini, Changmin-ssi. Silahkan duduk dulu. Aku akan mengobrol dengan Jaejoong-ssi." Han _Taerinim_ menyuruh Changmin duduk di meja kerja yang berada di sebelah Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menyuruh Jaejoong mengikutinya menuju ruang kerjanya.

Jaejoong duduk di depan meja kerja Han _Taerinim_. Dan menunggu pria itu berbicara.

"Jaejoong-ssi, saya harap dengan adanya Changmin, pekerjaan anda menjadi lebih mudah dan cepat. Saya tahu anda dan Junsu sering kewalahan."

Jaejoong tersenyum akan pengertian Kepala Bagiannya itu. "Terima kasih, _Taerinim_. Saya sangat menghargai pengertian anda."

"Iya, Changmin akan menjadi karyawan magang dulu selama 3 bulan. Setelah 3 bulan, saya akan meminta laporan kepada anda mengenai pekerjaan Changmin, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Tapi, menurut _resume_ yang ia berikan, sepertinya ia adalah pria yang pintar. Lihatlah sendiri."

Jaejoong mengambil _resume_ yang diberikan oleh Kepala Bagiannya. "Dia masih berumur 20 tahun, _Taerinim_?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat tahun lahir Changmin. "Wah, saya rasa Changmin memang pria yang pintar. Apakah dia rekomendasi dari karyawan disini atau melamar sendiri?"

"Dia melamar sendiri dan mengikuti berbagai tes. Dia satu-satunya yang berhasil menarik perhatian Direktur kita."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Memang, bekerja di Magnum ini tidak bisa sembarangan. Dulu, dia juga mengikuti berbagai tes setelah lolos syarat administrasi. "Baik, _Taerinim_. Saya akan bersikap sebagai senior yang baik dan mengajarinya mengenai pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan."

Kepala Bagian itu tersenyum puas. Ia mengangguk dan menyuruh Jaejoong keluar dari ruangannya. Ketika sampai di ruang kerjanya sendiri, Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang sedang membaca buku profil Magnum. Jaejoong langsung duduk di meja kerjanya dan menghadap Changmin. Lantas, Changmin menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Selamat karena berhasil bergabung di Magnum, Changmin-_ssi_."

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Changmin dan tersenyum ramah.

"Sudah menyalakan komputer, Changmin-_ssi_?"

"Iya, sudah."

"Nah, berikan saya alamat _e-mail_ anda. Saya akan mengirimkan berbagai _essay_ yang harus anda pelajari, Changmin-_ssi_."

Changmin langsung mengetik alamat _e-mail_-nya di komputer Jaejoong. Setelah itu, Jaejoong melampirkan beberapa _essay_ yang wajib dibaca dan dipelajari oleh Changmin.

"Sudah masuk?"

"Iya, sudah masuk, Jaejoong-_ssi_."

"Oh, baiklah. Anda bisa menggunakan _banmal_ (bahasa non-formal) bila dengan saya, Changmin-_ssi_." Jaejoong tersenyum ramah. "Panggil aku _noona_."

Changmin mengangguk. "Baik, _noona_. Aku akan mulai mempelajari _essay_-nya."

"Iya. Selamat belajar! Aku juga harus kembali ke pekerjaanku. Sebenarnya masih ada seorang wanita yang bekerja di bagian ini. Dia bernama Kim Junsu. Saat ini dia sedang mengambil cuti."

"Hu-um…" Changmin hanya bergumam karena ia serius mengunduh essay yang diberikan Jaejoong lalu mencetaknya.

"Oh ya, aku akan mengajakmu makan siang di kedai mie yang enak. Dekat dengan Magnum. Apa kamu mau?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk bersahabat dengan Changmin. Bagaimana-pun juga, Changmin telah menjadi bagian dari Magnum dan teman satu bagiannya.

"Boleh saja. Terima kasih, _noona_."

"Iya. Kita istirahat di jam 12 siang sampai jam 2 siang. Ah! Aku rasa sudah tertulis di _essay _yang sedang kamu baca."

Changmin terkekeh pelan. Giginya yang putih bersih terlihat jelas oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoong sempat iri dengan gigi Changmin. "Iya. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku lagi, _noona_!"

"Ok. Sekarang aku benar-benar akan kembali ke pekerjaanku!"

Ketika jam 12, Jaejoong langsung mengajak Changmin untuk pergi ke kedai mie. Mereka berdua berjalan kaki hingga kedai mie. Jaejoong memanggil seorang pelayan dan langsung memesan makanan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini, _eoh_?"

Changmin memandang sekitar kedai yang terlihat ramai. "Ramai. Pasti mie buatan kedai ini enak, ya?"

"Iya, benar! Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau berasal dari Seoul atau luar kota, Changmin?"

"Aku tinggal di Okinawa sejak lahir."

"Jepang? Jadi kau orang Jepang?"

"_Otousan_-ku orang Korea, dan _Okaasan_-ku orang Jepang. _Otousan_ bekerja di Jepang ketika beliau muda dan bertemu _Okaasan_. Jadi kewarganegaraanku adalah Jepang."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memikirkan kata _'Otousan'_ dan _'Okaasan'_. Pelajaran Bahasa Jepang ketika masih SMA-pun terlintas dibenaknya. "_Otousan_ itu sama dengan _appa_ lalu _Okaasan_ itu sama dengan _Umma_, kan?"

Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Itu benar, _noona_."

"Lalu untuk panggilan seperti _'noona'_ itu sama dengan _Onee-san_?"

Changmin mengangguk lagi. "Benar!"

"Kenapa Bahasa Korea-mu lancar, Changmin? Ah! Makanan kita sudah datang!"

Seorang pelayan menaruh mie pesanan mereka yang berbeda. Dan dua buah es teh.

"Mari makan, Changmin!"

"Ne, terima kasih." Changmin mulai menggunakan sumpit untuk memakan mie-nya. Dia bergumam dan mengatakan mie itu enak. "Bahasa Korea-ku lancar karena aku berkuliah disini. Selain itu, _Otousan_ juga mengajariku Bahasa Korea dari kecil."

"Wah, jadi kau paham 2 bahasa? Hebat sekali!"

"Sebenarnya 3. Aku juga memahami Bahasa Inggris."

"Oh, benar juga! Magnum memang menerima karyawan yang pintar berbahasa Inggris." Dalam hati, Jaejoong bangga dengan dirinya sendiri yang mengerti Bahasa Inggris. Kalau dia tidak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa membalas komentar-komentar dari penggemar-penggemar internasional di sosial media sana!

"Kalau _noona_, apakah noona berasal dari Seoul?"

"Tidak. Aku lahir dan besar di Gwangju. Lalu aku kuliah di Seoul dan akhirnya bekerja disini." Jaejoong menggulung mie-nya dengan sumpit dan memberikannya kepada Changmin. Dengan senang hati, Changmin membuka mulut dan menerima mie pemberian Jaejoong.

"Enak, kan?"

"Iya, enak sekali."

Di tempat yang sama, Yunho dan Boa baru saja sampai di kedai mie. Mereka terlambat istirahat selama 1 jam karena laporan Yunho yang belum selesai ketika jam 12 tadi. Boa berharap dengan cemas bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba bibirnya tersenyum licik melihat Jaejoong yang akan keluar dari kedai mie bersama seorang pria yang menurutnya tampan. Tapi, tentu saja ia menganggap Yunho yang paling tampan.

Dengan penuh kepura-puraan, Boa bergerak gelisah dan memegang pahanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Boa-_ssi_?" Pandangan Yunho tertuju kepada tangan Boa yang memijit kakinya.

"Maaf, _Isanim_. Sepertinya kaki saya sakit sekali. Mungkin karena _heels_ saya terlalu tinggi." Boa kembali berpura-pura meringis.

"Jadi? Apakah sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor saja?" Yunho sudah akan membuka pintu mobilnya, namun Boa menahan lengannya.

"Tidak perlu, _Isanim_. Saya hanya perlu meminjam lengan anda untuk membantu saya jalan sampai kedai mie."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. "Baiklah." Yunho juga merasa kasihan melihat Boa yang meringis kesakitan.

Masih dalam kepura-puraan, Boa meringis dan langsung memeluk lengan Yunho. Ia sengaja berjalan pelan agar Yunho tidak curiga. Lalu, di depan pintu kedai mie, tepatnya ketika Yunho akan menarik pintu kedai mie, Jaejoong sudah berdiri disana bersama Changmin. Keadaan menjadi kaku seketika.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho dan ia lebih terkejut melihat Boa si wanita ular memeluk lengan Yunho.

"Jaejoong? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yunho sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong. Dan ia juga terkejut melihat Jaejoong. Sedangkan Boa berpura-pura terlihat lugu dan polos, seakan-akan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Boa merasa bersyukur karena kuliah di jurusan akting. Dia memuji akting-nya yang luar biasa saat ini! Dalam hati, Boa merasa senang. Lagi-lagi ia menang dari Jaejoong.

"Aku makan siang bersama Changmin." Jaejoong berkata singkat. Ia merasa jenuh, kesal, sebal dan jengkel melihat tangan Boa memeluk lengan Yunho begitu erat. Dan Yunho membiarkannya begitu saja! "Sudah, ya! Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Ayo, Changmin!" Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung ditarik oleh Jaejoong kembali menuju Magnum. Sesekali Changmin mendengar Jaejoong menggerutu kesal dan mengumpat. Kata-kata seperti _'Babo'_ dan _'Imma'_ juga diucapkan oleh Jaejoong.

Ketika sampai di kantor, Changmin memberikan Jaejoong kaleng jus jeruk dingin yang sempat dibelinya di kedai mie tadi.

"Terima kasih, Changmin."

"Memangnya siapa pria itu? Kekasih _noona_?" Akhirnya Changmin bertanya kepada Jaejoong. Sejak dari kedai mie hingga Magnum, ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Bukan. Dia hanya sahabatku dari kecil. Aku dan pria bodoh itu sudah bersahabat selama 20 tahun."

"Oh. Lalu kenapa _noona_ marah seperti ini?"

GLEK

Jaejoong berhenti meminum jus jeruk pemberian Changmin. 'Eh, benar juga!' Jaejoong membeo dalam hati. Dengan gugup, ia memandang Changmin yang menunggu jawaban darinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa dia mengkhianati persahabatan kami!" Hingga jawaban bodoh keluar dari mulutnya.

Changmin tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya _noona_ berkepala dingin menghadapi hal tersebut. Bagaimana-pun juga kalian sama-sama dewasa dan membutuhkan cinta."

"Cinta?"

"Iya. Lalu menikah."

"Menikah?" Jaejoong mengulang ucapan Changmin lagi.

"Memangnya _noona_ tidak ingin menikah dan menjadi perawan tua?"

"Ya! Tentu saja aku ingin menikah!"

"Nah, begitu juga dengan sahabat _noona_. Seharusnya _noona_ mendukungnya bila ia bersama kekasihnya, bukan marah."

"Ah! Tapi wanita ular itu bukan kekasihnya! Aku tidak menyukai wanita itu! Pokoknya aku tidak suka!"

Changmin menyeringai. Umurnya memang masih terbilang muda, tapi masalah percintaan dia sudah ahli. "Berarti _noona_ cemburu dengan sahabat _noona_, kan? Ah! Apa kecemburuan _noona_ itu berdasarkan sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong menjadi gugup lagi. Dia tidak mampu menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. "A—aku mau ke toilet dulu, Changmin. Lanjutkan mempelajari _essay_-mu!"

"Siap! _Onee-san_!" Changmin mengangkat pundaknya, membiarkan Jaejoong yang pergi dan kembali mempelajari _essay_-nya.

Jaejoong sedikit berlari ke toilet. Ia benar-benar malu. Changmin yang pintar itu seperti menangkap basah dirinya. Ia seperti sedang ditelanjangi oleh Changmin tadi.

"Dasar bodoh! Sialan!" Jaejoong melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang wc duduk yang berada di depannya.

* * *

><p>Ketika sampai di kantor setelah makan siang bersama Boa, Yunho langsung masuk ke ruangannya. Ia tidak mendengarkan Boa yang berbicara kepadanya. Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Jaejoong. Satu kali, Jaejoong tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Yunho merasa jengkel, ia harus tahu siapa pria yang bersama Jaejoong tadi. Dua kali, Jaejoong masih tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Yunho semakin jengkel dan berniat datang ke Magnum untuk menemui Jaejoong. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya.<p>

[Ada apa?] Suara Jaejoong terdengar malas dan bergema.

"Kau sedang berada dimana? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku?"

[Aku sedang di toilet. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di atas wc.]

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Yunho langsung bertanya kepada Jaejoong. "Siapa pria tadi, Kim Jaejoong?"

[Anak baru di kantor. Aku mengajaknya makan siang tadi karena aku tidak ingin makan sendirian.]

"Kau bisa pergi bersama Junsu."

[Junsu tidak masuk kerja, Jung Yunho!] Suara Jaejoong terdengar geram dan sepertinya ia malas untuk berbicara dengan Yunho. [Kamu sendiri! Kenapa bersama wanita itu, huh! Bergandengan tangan pula!]

"Aku tidak enak menolaknya. Lagipula dia mengajakku terus-menerus." Yunho mendesah.

[Apa? Dasar _babo_! Aku akan membatalkan acara makan malam kita! Kau dengar, Jung Yunho!]

"Jangan dibatalkan! Untuk apa!"

[Aku marah kepadamu!]

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Untuk apa marah! Seharusnya aku yang marah kepadamu!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya disana. Tapi, Yunho tidak mungkin melihatnya. [Untuk apa juga kau marah kepadaku, huh!]

Yunho terdiam sesaat. "Pokoknya jangan membatalkan acara makan malam kita! Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 sore nanti! Awas saja kalau kau kabur, Kim Jaejoong!"

[Aku tidak mau!]

"Kau harus mau! Atau aku akan menelepon _umma_-mu dan mengatakan kau memarahiku, _eoh_!"

[Ya! Ya! Jung Yunho! Jangan lakukan itu!]

Yunho tersenyum puas mendengar suara ketakutan Jaejoong. Yunho tahu, senjata ampuh membalas kemarahan Jaejoong adalah umma-nya. Sejak kecil, umma Jaejoog itu sangat menyukai Yunho dan memarahi Jaejoong bila menjahili Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan makan malam bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Jaejoong terdengar mendesah panjang. "Baiklah. Kau menang!"

Yunho tertawa sedikit keras. "_To Mannapsida_, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mendengus keras di sambungan telepon, ia tidak membalas ucapan Yunho dan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Yunho tertawa lagi di ruangannya. Ia tertawa merasa puas karena Jaejoong kalah darinya.

Namun, suara ketawanya berhenti tiba-tiba ketika ia mengingat suatu hal. Yaitu, untuk apa ia marah kepada Jaejoong karena sahabatnya itu bersama seorang pria? Apa Yunho cemburu?

Untuk kedua kalinya, Boa menguping pembicaraan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Boa mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho dan masuk ke dalam. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Lama-lama ia merasa jenuh karena Boa bolak-balik masuk ke ruangannya tanpa disuruh. Namun, Yunho harus menjaga kesopanan terhadap wanita itu. Bagaimana juga, ia harus bersikap sebagai direktur yang baik.

"Maaf, _Isanim_. Saya mengganggu anda lagi."

"Ya, ada apa?" Yunho mencoba untuk bersabar dan tersenyum.

"Bolehkah saya menumpang _Isanim_ ketika pulang kerja nanti? Kaki saya masih terasa sakit untuk naik kereta, _Isanim_."

Yunho mendesah pelan. Ia tetap tenang dan tersenyum. Bukankah tadi Yunho sudah memberitahu Boa bahwa ia akan makan malam dengan Jaejoong. Yunho mulai curiga bahwa Boa berusaha menghalanginya bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Namun, Yunho menepis kecurigaannya karena ia tidak memiliki bukti. "Oh, nanti saya akan menyuruh supir perusahaan untuk mengantar anda hingga sampai rumah, Boa-_ssi_."

Boa cemberut. "Tapi, _Isanim_. Saya…"

"Boa-_ssi_, bisa anda keluar? Pekerjaan saya masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan. Terima kasih." Yunho memotong dengan cepat ucapan Boa. Secara halus, Yunho mengusir Boa dari ruangannya.

Dengan berat hati, Boa keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Ia menggerutu di meja kerjanya. Boa menggigit-gigit pulpennya sambil berpikir bagaimana cara agar menganggu acara makan malam Yunho dan Jaejoong. Boa itu berpikir, dari sahabat pasti bisa menjadi cinta dan hal itu terbukti 100 persen akurat!

"Oh! Benar juga!" Boa menepuk tangan dengan senyuman licik yang mengerikan setelah mendapat ide yang menurutnya cemerlang.

* * *

><p>Sore hari, Yunho langsung pergi ke Magnum untuk menjemput Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah menunggu Yunho di depan dengan wajah cemberut. Di dalam mobil, Jajeoong tidak banyak bicara dan hal itu membuat Yunho mengganggunya berkali-kali. Mulai dari mengacak rambut Jaejoong hingga mencubit pipi Jaejoong.<p>

"Ya‼ Hentikan, Jung Yunho! Atau kita batal!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi di dalam mobil

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kesal dan emosi karena pandangannya fokus ke depan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di restoran mahal itu. Layaknya seorang pria sejati, Yunho menahan Jaejoong untuk turun dari mobil. Yunho turun terlebih dahulu kemudian membuka pintu penumpang lalu menyuruh Jaejoong turun. Jaejoong sedikit tersipu dengan sikap jantan Yunho itu.

Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memeluk lengannya dan mereka berdua bergandengan tangan hingga ke dalam restoran.

"Apakah anda sudah memesan tempat, Tuan dan Nyonya?" Seorang resepsionis bertanya dengan sopan.

"Iya, atas nama Kim Jaejoong."

Resepsionis itu melihat daftar kemudian tersenyum sambil berkata. "Baik. Silahkan ikut dengan saya."

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengikuti resepsionis tersebut. Kemudian berhenti di sebuah meja makan dengan lokasi yang bagus. "Selamat menikmati makan malam anda, Tuan dan Nyonya. Seorang pelayan akan segera datang. Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih." Yunho tersenyum kepada pelayan tersebut. Lalu ia menarik salah satu kursi, menyuruh Jaejoong duduk dan menaruh serbet putih di atas paha Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersipu malu. Kemudian Yunho duduk dan menaruh serbet-nya sendiri.

Yunho tersenyum memandang Jaejoong. Hingga Jaejoong tidak mampu menatap matanya.

"Kau berdandan tadi?"

Jaejoong merasa malu. Ternyata Yunho menyadari perubahan dirinya. "I—iya, di kantor tadi."

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong meremas kuat serbet putih yang terletak di atas pahanya. Ucapan Yunho benar-benar membuatnya tersipu malu dan gugup. "Ja—jangan coba merayuku karena itu tidak akan berhasil!"

"Benarkah?" Yunho tersenyum mengejek Jaejoong.

"Ugh…hentikan!"

"Kau benar-benar lucu—"

"Wah, Yunho _Isanim_? Suatu kebetulan yang tidak diduga!"

Yunho yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya mengarah kepada wanita yang berdiri di samping mejanya. Kejadian ini sama seperti di restoran _sushi_ kemarin siang. Boa tersenyum cerah disana dan Yunho merasa malas melihatnya.

"Ya, Boa-_ssi_." Yunho menjawab singkat. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang tampak kesal.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau anda akan makan malam disini, Isanim. Apakah saya boleh bergabung dengan anda? Tadi saya datang ke restoran ini seorang diri tanpa memesan tempat. Kata resepsionis di depan, semua tempat sudah penuh." Boa memasang ekspresi sedih. Dalam hati ia merasa senang. Idenya ini sangat bagus dan jenius! Mengikuti mobil Yunho lalu berpura-pura tidak sengaja bertemu padahal Boa memang sudah merencanakan hal ini.

"Bagaimana, ya…" Yunho menggantung kalimatnya sambil melirik Jaejoong. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Boa-_ssi_. Anda bisa memakai meja ini. Saya memberikannya kepada anda karena saya akan pergi sekarang!"

Yunho terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang berbicara penuh penekanan dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menaruh serbet putih itu secara kasar di atas meja dan pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Yunho.

"Silahkan, Boa-_ssi_. Saya harus mengejar sahabat saya. Permisi!" Yunho berusaha mengejar Jaejoong yang setengah berlari keluar dari restoran meninggalkan Boa yang tampak merengut kesal.

"Kim Jaejoong! Tunggu!" Yunho berhasil meraih lengan Jaejoong dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan, Jung Yunho! Aku mau pulang sendiri!"

"Tidak! Kau akan pulang bersamaku!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan kataku!"

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan!"

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Lepaskan kata—"

Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba saja, Yunho menciumnya. Menciumnya! Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Tapi, hal itu mampu membuat lutut Jaejoong terasa lemas hingga ia meremas jas kerja yang dipakai Yunho. _Baby kiss_ ini terasa lama dan mengejutkan bagi Jaejoong. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti ini?

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Little Note:<strong>

Sajangnim : Panggilan untuk Direktur Utama (Boss)

Isanim : Panggilan untuk Direktur

Taerinim : Panggilan untuk Kepala Bagian

Otousan : Panggilan untuk Ayah (dalam Jepang)

Okaasan : Panggilan untuk Ibu (dalam Jepang)

Onee-san : Panggilan untuk Kakak Perempuan bukan Saudara Kandung (dalam Jepang)

Babo : Kata umpatan yang artinya bodoh

Imma : Kata umpatan yang artinya brengsek

To Mannapsida : Sampai jumpa lagi (formal)

Baby Kiss : Ciuman yang hanya menempelkan bibir saja

* * *

><p>Thank's to:<p>

vianashim, dienha, rinayunjaerina, YunjaeDDiction, azahra88, shipper89, Mizumori-san, kimJJ boo, jaeromone, nabratz, JonginDO, dheaniyuu, mrs jang, rikurijung, Ai Rin Lee, Taeripark, sandrimay88, shanzec, justfera02, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, musriaya, Rly C Jaekyu, RyanryanforeverYaoi, ShinjiWoo920202, Risza, Naritha, Ino, jaena, Cristiyunisca, zhafff, joongie, Rechi, han eunji, Kim Eun Seob, irengiovanny , guest, followers, favoriters.

_Dear Readers,_

"_I Love You To The Moon And Back"_

* * *

><p><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sweet As Sugar**

**Chapter 3**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** Sweet As Sugar

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Warning :**

Genderswitch FF

**Summary :**

Mereka berdua telah bersahabat selama 15 tahun. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa cinta bisa saja tumbuh diantara mereka. Mungkin hari ini, besok, sudah terlambat atau di waktu yang salah.

Bagaimana bila cinta tumbuh terlebih dahulu di salah satu dari mereka berdua? Bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran cinta itu?

* * *

><p>'Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali suara-suara yang bercampur aduk di dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali detak jantungku yang sangat cepat dan berharap kau tidak mendengarnya.'<p>

* * *

><p>"Jaejoong, soal ciuman tadi—"<p>

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Ayo sarapan!"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum kepadanya. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka semalam. Perubahan _mood_ Jaejoong benar-benar membuat Yunho terkejut. Karena, semalam Jaejoong begitu dingin dengannya. Yunho sudah berpikir bahwa Jaejoong marah kepadanya hingga malam itu Yunho tidak ke _apartement_ Jaejoong. Ia ingin membiarkan Jaejoong seorang diri dan Yunho berencana untuk membicarakan tentang ciuman itu hari ini dengan kepala dingin. Tapi, apa? Apa Yunho tidak salah dengar? Jaejoong tidak ingin membahasnya dan tersenyum!

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Lalu ia langsung menuju meja makan milik Jaejoong dan menikmati sarapannya.

"_Khimcijeon_-nya sangat enak!"

"Sama-sama, Yunho. Aku senang kau menikmatinya." Jaejoong tersenyum kedua kalinya.

Yunho membiarkan keadaan seperti ini. Ia kembali membalas senyuman Jaejoong yang cerah itu. Menghapus semua ketegangan yang pernah tercipta dan menciptakan kembali kebahagiaan persahabatan diantara mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, nanti malam aku berencana untuk ke bioskop. Apa kamu mau?"

Jaejoong berhenti mengunyah sarapannya. Dari matanya, ia terlihat senang. Sedikit kasar, Jaejoong menelan makanannya. "Ah? Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 sore, ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan bergumam. "Hum…aku akan menunggumu Yunho. Pasti menyenangkan menonton di bioskop dengan soda dan _popcorn_ ukuran besar!"

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau benar. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke bioskop, kan?"

"Ne! Itu karena kesibukanmu!" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, _Agassi_!"

"Ya! Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu!" Jaejoong membalas Yunho. Ia mencubit perut Yunho sedikit kuat. Hal itu membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa konyol.

'Aku rasa lebih baik seperti ini!'

* * *

><p>Jaejoong menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini. Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya pun menegurnya.<p>

"Ada apa, _noona_? Apa _noona_ sedang ada masalah?"

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerja. Ia menatap Changmin tidak bersemangat. "Masalah besar. Sangat besar." Gumamnya. Jaejoong merasa tidak berguna berbohong kepada Changmin, karena pria 20 tahun itu sangat pintar.

"Apa itu? Kalau aku boleh tahu, _noona_."

"Um…aku tidak terbiasa menceritakan kepada seorang pria. Lagipula biasanya aku bercerita kepada Junsu. Tapi, dia masih cuti."

"Oh." Changmin mengangkat pundaknya. Lalu ia berniat untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya namun Jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" Jaejoong menggerutu kesal. "Aku pikir kau akan memaksaku untuk bercerita."

"Wah, aku pikir sudah jelas kalau _noona_ tidak ingin menceritakan kepada seorang pria."

"Tapi aku bisa bercerita kepadamu kalau kau sedikit memaksaku tadi."

Changmin mengangkat pundaknya lagi. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pikiran wanita. Sangat menyusahkan! "Jadi?"

"Jadi…sebenarnya aku memang tidak ingin bercerita. Tapi…aku tidak tahan." Jaejoong bergumam pelan.

"Yah, terserah _noona_ saja."

Jaejoong menggerutu. "Kau masih ingat dengan Yunho, kan? Sahabatku itu."

"Hu-um…Jadi _noona_ akan bercerita?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kemudian kembali berbicara. "Kemarin malam, aku dan Yunho makan di restoran mahal. Ketika kami menunggu makanan, sekretaris Yunho datang dan mengganggu. Wanita itu mengatakan tidak mendapat tempat lalu ingin makan malam bersama kami."

"A—" Changmin ingin berbicara tapi secepat kilat Jajeoong memutusnya.

"Diamlah dan dengarkan dulu. Lalu, karena aku jengkel sekali aku menyuruh wanita itu duduk di meja makanku dan aku langsung keluar dari restoran itu. Aku berada di pinggir jalan mencari taksi, namun Yunho menahanku. Ia memaksaku untuk pulang bersamanya tapi aku tetap keras kepala. Hingga…" Tiba-tiba wajah Jaejoong merona merah. Ia memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Hingga?"

"_Omo! _Aku malu sekali!"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti dengan Jaejoong. "Apa?"

"Dia menciumku…"

Changmin tercengang. Rasanya rahangnya sebentar lagi jatuh ke bawah.

"Astaga…aku malu sekali! Apalagi menceritakannya kepadamu!" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, itu cerita _noona_? Dimana menariknya?"

"Huh! Dia menciumku! Dia mencium bibirku, Changmin!"

"Berciuman itu hal yang wajar. Biasa saja, _noona_."

"Ta—tapi, aku dan Yunho itu sahabat dari kecil. Tentu saja aku terkejut ketika dia menciumku…"

Changmin mendesah. "Berarti dia menyukai _noona_." Ujarnya sedikit ketus.

Jaejoong berhenti menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Changmin. "Ah! Apa yang kau katakan! Tidak mungkin! Aku dan dia itu sudah seperti saudara!"

"Ya, terserah _noona_ saja! Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kupikirkan. Sudah, kembalilah bekerja."

Jaejoong memutar kembali badannya ke arah komputernya. Sambil memandang komputer, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

'Apa benar yang dikatakan Changmin, ya?' Batinnya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Junsu.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

[Ah! Halo, Jaejoong!]

"Ya, ada apa, Junsu?" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar suara Junsu yang bahagia.

[Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kondisi _appa_ku sudah membaik.]

"Oh, Syukurlah, Junsu. Aku turut senang." Jaejoong tersenyum. Ketika melirik Changmin, ternyata Changmin memperhatikan pembicaraannya dengan Junsu.

[Lalu, sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi kepadaku! Aku awalnya menolak keras tapi ini permohonan _appa_ku.] Junsu terdengar mendesah panjang.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah serius?"

[Diam-diam _appa_ku menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya disini!]

"APA?!" Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Changmin yang daritadi memperhatikannya hampir terloncat dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian Changmin menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan berkata 'Ssst…' dan menunjuk ruangan Kepala Bagian mereka. Jaejoong yang baru sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di kantor, kembali duduk.

[Aku tahu kau pasti akan terkejut. Aku juga begitu ketika _appa_ku tiba-tiba menyuruhku berpakaian yang rapi tadi pagi. Aku pikir _appa_ku akan mengajakku jalan, ternyata seorang _ahjussi_ dengan anak laki-lakinya datang ke rumahku.]

"_Aigo_! Lalu?"

[Ketika aku melihat pria itu, dia lumayan tampan walaupun aku masih menganggap Yunho lebih tampan! Tapi, tidak masalah!]

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk sendiri seolah menyetujui ucapan Junsu itu. "Jadi, selanjutnya bagaimana? Kau tidak kembali ke _Seoul_?"

[Oh, tidak! Aku tentu saja akan kembali ke _Seoul_. Aku akan kembali besok bersama pria ini. Dia ternyata juga bekerja di _Seoul_.]

"Baguslah. Aku pikir aku akan kehilangan teman wanitaku satu-satunya." Jaejoong merasa geli dan ia terkekeh. Benar juga, ia baru sadar bahwa hanya Junsu teman wanitanya. Selain itu, selalu hanya ada Yunho dan Yunho yang menemaninya.

[Ok. Besok aku akan mengenalkan pria itu kepadamu dan aku akan merayakan sebuah pesta kecil di bar langganan kita. Jangan lupa memberitahu anak baru itu, ya! Ah! Dan Yunho, tentu saja!]

"Hum…ternyata kau sudah tahu tentang Changmin, ya? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu dia dan Yunho. Semoga saja Yunho tidak sibuk."

[Iya, Han _Taerinim_ sudah memberitahuku. Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan makan malam bersama keluarga pria itu. _Bye_!]

"Ya, sampai jumpa!"

Jaejoong mendesah panjang dan kemudian tersenyum sendiri. Ketika melirik Changmin, ternyata Changmin masih memperhatikannya dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Ia terlihat bingung. Lalu, dengan senang hati Jaejoong berkata. "Yang menelepon adalah Junsu. Kondisi _appa_nya sudah membaik lalu ia dijodohkan dengan seorang pria."

"Wah, padahal aku tidak bertanya. Kenapa _noona _menjelaskannya?" Changmin tampak menggoda Jaejoong.

Sambil mendengus kasar, Jaejoong berkata. "Ya! Aku menjelaskan hal itu karena kau diundang Junsu di pesta kecil-kecilannya. Kalau aku langsung mengatakan bahwa kau diundang, pasti kau akan bertanya juga, kan?"

Changmin tertawa pelan. "Benar juga! Jadi kapan pesta itu?"

"Besok malam. Ia akan memperkenalkan pria yang dijodohkan dengannya."

"Baiklah. Apa kita pergi bersama-sama?"

"Ya, kita pergi bersama-sama. Aku akan menyuruh Yunho untuk menjemput kita."

"Wah…aku takut nanti Yunho hyung cemburu dengan kita." Changmin menyeringai dan kembali menggoda Jaejoong. Tidak berapa lama, Changmin tertawa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kembali merah. "Ah! Pasti _noona_ memikirkan ciuman itu, ya?"

Tepat sekali!

"Ya! Shim Changmin!" Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar merah sekarang membuat Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi, Changmin hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika seseorang berdehem di belakangnya. Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang kini diam lalu dengan perlahan ia memutar kursi kerjanya ke arah belakang. Ternyata orang yang berdehem itu adalah Han _Taerinim_.

"Suara kalian sampai di dalam kantorku. Sepertinya seru sekali." Kepala Bagian mereka terlihat mengerutkan keningnya dengan nada bicara menyindir.

"_Mianhe_, Han _Taerinim_! Kami akan bekerja dengan baik!" Dengan cepat Jaejoong membungkuk hormat kepada Kepala Bagiannya itu.

"Hm…tolong jangan diulangi lagi, Jaejoong-_ssi_." Kepala Bagiannya itu menatap Changmin dari balik kacamatanya. "Saya juga berharap demikian dengan anda, Changmin-_ssi_."

Sama seperti Jaejoong, Changmin membungkuk hormat kepada Kepala Bagiannya. "Maafkan saya, Han _Taerinim_!"

"Baiklah. Kembalilah bekerja dengan serius. Terima kasih." Setelah itu Kepala Bagian mereka kembali ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Changmin memutar kembali kursi kerjanya mengarah ke komputernya. Perlahan, ia melirik Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Ternyata Jaejoong juga meliriknya dan mereka berdua terkekeh pelan menyadari kesalahan mereka.

"Orangtua seperti dia tidak tahu semangat anak muda seperti kita, Changmin." Jaejoong berbisik kepada Changmin dan membuat Changmin terkekeh. Lalu mereka berdua kembali serius dengan pekerjaannya. Benar-benar serius kali ini!

* * *

><p>Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya berkali-kali di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tampak berpikir di depan laptop dan tumpukan berkas miliknya. Entahlah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah pintu ketika pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Ternyata Boa. Sekretarisnya itu membawa secangkir kopi dan sebuah potongan kue bolu. Ia tersenyum dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan di ruangan Yunho yang berada di sudut.<p>

"Silahkan, _Isanim_." Katanya dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya tidak menyukai kue karena saya tidak bisa memakan makanan manis."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Kue ini adalah buatan _umma_ saya. Dan sangat enak." Boa memasang wajah kecewanya.

"Maaf, Boa-_ssi_. Saya akan memberikannya kepada Jaejoong karena ia menyukai kue." Yunho berkata dengan ramah karena ia takut menyinggung perasaan Boa. Padahal, Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Boa merasa jengkel karena Yunho menyebut nama Jaejoong. Namun, tidak mungkin Boa menampakkan kejengkelannya itu. Ia tetap berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Baik, _Isanim_. Terima kasih banyak." Boa tersenyum lebar. "Yunho _Isanim_, saya ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam. Saya tidak bermaksud membuat acara makan malam anda dengan sahabat anda batal, _Isanim_." Kali ini raut wajah Boa terlihat berpura-pura menyesal. Sekali lagi, ia sangat pandai memainkan raut wajahnya. Ia bisa membuat lawan bicaranya itu percaya dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Boa-_ssi_."

"Oh! Baiklah, _Isanim_! Saya keluar dulu!" Boa tersenyum lebar kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Boa menjalankan sebuah rencana baru. Ia akan mendekati Yunho perlahan. Ia memahami bahwa Yunho bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dirayu apalagi dipaksa. Oleh karena itu, Boa akan mengobrol singkat sebelum Yunho merasa bosan ia akan mengakhiri obrolannya. Dari balik pintu, Boa tersenyum licik.

Yunho mendesah setelah kepergian Boa. Saat ini ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk Boa. Sebenarnya bukan karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, tapi karena ia terus memikirkan Jaejoong. Dan ciuman malam itu. Kali ini Yunho memegang ponselnya, sambil berpikir keras ia ingin sekali menelepon Jaejoong tapi sebagian dirinya tidak ingin. Ia takut Jaejoong akan marah lagi.

"Baiklah…" Yunho mendesah lagi dan akhirnya menelepon Jaejoong. Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya. Berharap agar dirinya lebih tenang.

[_Yoboseyo_?]

"…"

[_Yoboseyo_? Yunho?] Terdengar nada bingung dari suara Jaejoong karena Yunho tidak berbicara. Yunho merasa gugup saat ini.

"Jaejoong?" Yunho berusaha agar tetap tenang. Ia tersenyum saat menjawab sapaan Jaejoong di telepon.

[_Ne_, ada apa Yunho?]

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau bisa keluar malam ini."

[Oh, tenang saja! Aku akan menunggumu menjemputku.]

"Baiklah…" Yunho merutuki dirinya karena ia kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Suasana saat ini benar-benar canggung. Dan lidah Yunho terasa kaku sekali.

[Oh ya, Yunho. Besok malam kau ada acara?]

Yunho menghela nafas karena Jaejoong bertanya kepadanya. Dengan begitu, Yunho bisa melanjutkan obrolannya dengna Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, semenjak ciuman itu Yunho bersikap aneh seperti ini. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadarinya. "Tidak ada. Aku pulang cepat besok."

[Bagus! Jemput aku besok, ya? Junsu mengadakan pesta kecil dan mengundang kita.]

"Pesta kecil untuk apa? Apa Junsu ulang tahun?"

[Bukan! Junsu akan memperkenalkan pria yang dijodohkan dengannya! Pasti menarik sekali, kan?]

"Mwo? Benarkah? Hebat sekali Junsu!" Yunho merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong itu.

[Hm! Pastikan kau datang, ya? Kosongkan semua jadwalmu, Tuan Jung Yunho!] Jaejoong terkekeh kecil disambungan telepon.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Jaejoong."

[_Ne_. Sampai jumpa, Yunho!]

Yunho menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin. Mengobrol ringan dengan Jaejoong membuat perasaannya menjadi lega dan tenang. Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan bila persahabatan ia dan Jaejoong hancur karena masalah ciuman itu. Lamunan Yunho buyar ketika pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka kembali. Ternyata Boa lagi yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sebenarnya Yunho merasa bosan melihat Boa hampir setiap hari keluar masuk ruang kerjanya dan kebanyakan membicarakan hal tidak penting. Tapi, Yunho tetap menjaga keramahannya sebagai atasan Boa.

"Permisi, _Isanim_."

"Ya, ada apa, Boa-_ssi_?"

"Baru saja sekretaris dari perusahaan yang bekerja-sama dengan kita menelepon. Malam ini ada anda diundang ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan tersebut, Isanim."

"Malam ini?!" Yunho hampir berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Namun ia menahan diri tetapi suara dan raut wajah terkejutnya terlihat jelas. Tanpa Yunho sadari, Boa menyeringai tipis. Lagi-lagi Boa menguping pembicaraan Yunho dengan Jaejoong tadi. Dan, tidak berapa lama perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat Boa bekerja menelepon. Boa tersenyum puas, secara tidak kebetulan, acara Yunho dan Jaejoong malam ini akan batal. Dan,Boa tersenyum puas lagi memikirkan bahwa ia yang akan menemani Yunho malam ini.

"Iya, malam ini, Isanim. Perusahaan tersebut meminta maaf karena terlalu mendadak mengundang."

Yunho tampak berpikir. Malam ini, ia dan Jaejoong akan pergi ke bioskop. Apabila batal, pasti Jaejoong akan sangat marah kepadanya. Apalagi ia yang mengajak Jaejoong dan membatalkan begitu saja. Yunho menelan ludah gugup, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya Jaejoong bila marah. "Bagaimana bila anda yang mewakilkan saya, Boa-_ssi_?"

"Oh. Menurut sekretaris perusahaan itu, Direktur mereka ingin bertemu anda, _Isanim_."

Yunho mendesah pelan. Bila sudah begini, tidak mungkin ia tidak menghadiri undangan tersebut. Hal itu sama saja meremehkan perusahaan yang bekerja sama tersebut.

'Astaga! Benar juga!' Yunho tersenyum sendiri setelah mendapat sebuah ide. Dengan begini, tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan menurutnya.

"Baiklah, Boa-_ssi_. Saya akan menghadiri undangan tersebut. Terima kasih."

Boa tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa senang bahwa Yunho tidak jadi pergi bersama Jaejoong. Boa bahkan sudah membayangkan kalau ia akan memeluk lengan Yunho selama di pesta tersebut. Pasti wanita-wanita yang berada disana akan iri kepadaya. "Baik, _Isanim_. Saya permisi dulu."

"_Ne_, Boa-_ssi_." Boa tersenyum lebar kembali ke meja kerjanya. Perasaannya sangat senang dan ia mulai membuka katalog butik langganannya. Boa memilih-milih _dress_ yang akan ia pakai untuk malam ini. Boa berusaha untuk tampil maksimal demi seorang Jung Yunho.

Dan, tanpa Boa ketahui karena terlalu sibuk mengurus penampilannya malam ini, Yunho menelepon Jaejoong lagi.

[Ada apa lagi, Yunho?] Suara Jaejoong terdengar bingung.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa pergi menonton denganmu. Tapi—"

[APA?!] Jaejoong berteriak di sambungan telepon. Hal itu membuat Yunho menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara. Diamlah."

[Oke, Teruskan.]

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke pesta ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan. Kau mau, kan?"

[Eh? Benarkah? _Omo!_ Aku tidak memilik dress yang cantik! _Omo!_] Jaejoong terdengar panik di sambungan telepon.

Yunho terkekeh sendiri dan berkata. "Tenanglah. Tidak perlu memakai _dress_ yang cantik karena _dress_ sederhana milikmu lebih terlihat cantik bila kau memakainya, Jaejoong."

[…] Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan meyakinkan bahwa mereka masih tersambung di telepon.

"Jaejoong?"

[Ah! Dasar _pabo_! Baiklah! Jam berapa pestanya?]

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengatakannya _pabo_, huh?

"Jam 8 malam. Jadi, kita bertemu di _apartement_ saja, ya?"

[Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap, Yunho.]

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa!"

[Ya, _bye_!]

* * *

><p>Jaejoong masih terlihat panik dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Yunho benar-benar berhasil dengan kata-katanya tadi. <em>Dress<em> sederhana dan lebih cantik! Jaejoong masih memikirkan ucapan tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin mendengarnya berulang-ulang kali.

"Ya! _Noona_! Ada apa denganmu, _eoh_?"

Ah! Jaejoong baru sadar kalau ia tidak sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Memalukan sekali. Pasti Changmin melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "_A—aniya_. Yunho yang menelepon."

"Yunho _hyung_ lagi? Eh, aku boleh memanggilnya _hyung_, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. "Iya. Dia mengajakku ke pesta ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan."

"Oh, tidak jadi ke bioskop?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak. Tapi tidak apa-apa."

Changmin bergumam. "Lalu apa yang membuat _noona_ malu-malu seperti itu, _eoh_?"

"A—ah…itu…tidak apa-apa. Hehe…"

Changmi menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba gugup. Namun, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya dan mengangkat pundaknya. "Semoga pestanya menyenangkan, _noona_.

"Terima kasih, Changmin." Jaejoong tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Changmin tidak bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut lagi. Kalau Junsu, pasti ia akan bertanya sampai menyudutkannya dan kehabisan kata-kata. "Ah! Kamu mau makan siang bersama lagi, Changmin?"

"Boleh saja. Dimana?"

"Mau coba makanan di kantin perusahaan?"

"Apakah enak?"

"Lumayan enak tapi tidak buruk juga."

"Oh, baiklah. Semoga saja sesuai seleraku."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini pemilih juga kalau soal makanan, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku suka semua makanan tetapi aku tidak suka makanan yang berminyak."

"Aku juga! Aku lebih menyukai makanan yang direbus atau dibakar. Makanan mentah aku juga suka!"

"Wah, selera kita sama, _noona_! Aku pikir _noona_ hanya menyukai salad seperti wanita lain." Kata Changmin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak. Tentu saja berbeda! Aku tidak akan menyakiti tubuhku sendiri!"

"Baguslah! Sebaiknya kita kembali bekerja lagi. _Noona_ tidak mau Han _Taerinim_ menegur lagi, kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan melirik ruang kerja Kepala Bagiannya itu. "Dia terlihat sibuk." Gumamnya. Lalu Jaejoong tertawa pelan dan kembali bekerja.

Mereka berdua bekerja dengan serius hingga tidak terasa sudah waktunya istirahat siang. Jaejoong langsung membawa Changmin ke kantin perusahaan yang terletak di lantai 3. Disana, para karyawan terlihat berbaris rapi untuk mengambil makanan begitu juga dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mereka mengantri beberapa menit lalu mulai mengambil makanan. Jaejoong melihat sebuah meja makan yang kosong di dekat jendela dan membawa Changmin kesana.

"Wow! Cukup menyusahkan, ya?" Gerutu Changmin.

"Apanya?"

"Cara mengambil makanannya. Hanya ada 1 tempat dan para karyawan disini mengantri sampai pintu masuk. Seharusya tempat makanan tersebut dibagi menjadi 2 atau 3."

Jaejoong bergumam. Ia sibuk memotong steak miliknya. "Saranmu sangat bagus! Bagaiman bila kita menyampaikan ke Han _Taerinim_? Siapa tahu Han _Taerinim_ bisa menyampaikan ke Direktur Utama."

"Ya. Semoga saja. Dan, _noona_ benar! Makanannya tidak buruk juga!"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Syukurlah kau menyukainya, Changmin!"

* * *

><p>Sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho juga sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Hari ini ia makan siang di ruang kerjanya. Tadi, Boa membawa makanan dari kantin perusahaan untuknya. Sebagai balasannya, Boa meminta Yunho untuk makan bersamanya. Dan, disinilah Boa, makan berdua Yunho di dalam ruang kerja Yunho. Sesekali Boa melirik Yunho dan tersenyum. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk pesta nanti malam. Urusan pakaian, <em>make up<em> dan segalanya yang digunakan untuk mempercantik dirinya sudah siap semua.

"Yunho _Isanim_. Boleh saya bertanya suatu hal?"

"Ya, katakan saja, Boa-_ssi_."

"Apakah anda akan menjemput saya nanti malam, _Isanim_?" Tanyanya penuh percaya diri. Sedangkan Yunho, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang tidak percaya kepada Boa.

"Maaf, Boa-_ssi_. Tapi saya tidak bisa." Yunho menolak dengan halus. Ia berpikir bahwa sekretarisnya itu salah paham saja.

"Kenapa, _Isanim_?" Boa benar-benar terkejut hingga ia menjatuhkan sumpitnya di atas piring.

"Karena saya akan pergi bersama Jaejoong, Boa-_ssi_. Lagipula, saya tidak mengatakan bahwa akan mengajak anda. Saya mohon maaf."

Boa kembali terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Hatinya terasa sangat panas. Ia ingin sekali membanting gelas yang dipegangnya. Tapi Boa berusaha menahan diri sekuat tenaganya. Ia tidak ingin Yunho membencinya. Dan Boa menutupi kebenciannya terhadap Jaejoong dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. "Biasanya seorang sekretaris akan pergi bersama Direktur mereka, _Isanim_. Saya bahkan sudah menyiapkan _dress_ untuk malam ini, _Isanim_." Boa memulai akting murahannya. Ia berusaha untuk membuat dirinya menangis dan berhasil!

"Boa-_ssi_…"

"Maafkan saya_, Isanim_. Seharusnya saya tidak perlu menangis. Saya bisa membatalkan janji saya dengan salon langganan saya, _Isanim_." Boa membiarkan dirinya tetap menangis dan airmatanya mulai mengalir deras. Di balik itu, Boa tersenyum puas melihat Yunho yang panik dan berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Maaf, Boa-_ssi_. Saya tidak tahu tentang hal itu dimana Direktur akan pergi bersama sekretarisnya." Yunho memberikan saputangannya untuk Boa. Memang ia pernah mendengar hal itu dari Direktur Utama dimana bila perusahaan lain mengundang seorang Direktur maka sekretarisnya akan turut serta mendampingi. Yunho benar-benar merasa menyesal kepada Boa.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Isanim_. Semoga pesta nanti malam menyenangkan." Dengan penuh kepalsuan, Boa menghapus airmatanya dan ia memasang wajah sedihnya. Untuk melengkapi aktingnya, Boa berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Yunho lalu meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Hal itu sangat berhasil membuat Yunho mematung di meja makan. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah membuat Boa menangis. Apalagi sekretarisnya itu sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Bagaimana ini? Yunho benar-benar bingung saat ini!

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Little Note:<strong>

Kimchijeon : Bisa disebut kimchi pancake. Salah satu makanan Korea hasil modifikasi antara kimchi dengan pancake.

* * *

><p>Thank's to:<p>

Shipper89, YunjaeDDiction, mrs. jang, rinayunjaerina, rikurijung, Jung Aika, kimJJ boo, shanzec, ressa octaviani 9, de-deshim, hannik2206, sandrimayy88, dheaniyuu, musriaya, 1004hoteuk, Ai Rin Lee, JonginDO, chocotobelly, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, jaenna, Sorra988, azahra88, cindyshim07, Dewi15, nabratz, akiramia44, aismamangkona, ShinjiWoo920202, Ino, Rsza, Naritha, Ryuka, joongie, Zheyra Sky, Cristiyunisca, jaeromone, guest, followers, favoriters.

_Dear Readers,_

"_I Love You To The Moon And Back"_

* * *

><p><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sweet As Sugar**

**Chapter 4**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** Sweet As Sugar

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Warning :**

Genderswitch FF

**Summary :**

Mereka berdua telah bersahabat selama 15 tahun. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa cinta bisa saja tumbuh diantara mereka. Mungkin hari ini, besok, sudah terlambat atau di waktu yang salah.

Bagaimana bila cinta tumbuh terlebih dahulu di salah satu dari mereka berdua? Bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran cinta itu?

* * *

><p>Senyuman yang daritadi mengembang indah kini diganti dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menari rambut wanita gelombang itu dan merobek pakaiannya. Ia benar-benar terbakar oleh emosi yang menyelimuti dirinya.<p>

"Sialan kau!"

Jaejoong mendengus kasar. Setengah jam yang lalu, ia bersiap-siap dan berdandan dengan cantik. Bahkan ia memotong poninya yang kini rata di atas alis mata. Dalam perjalanan menuju hotel tempat pesta ulang tahun semua tampak biasa-biasa saja. Lalu, Jaejoong menangkap adanya keanehan ketika ia melihat Boa si wanita ular berdiri di depan lobi hotel dengan _mini dress_ berwarna merah menyala dan super seksi.

"Apa yang dilakukan sekretarismu disini?" Jaejoong bertanya saat itu kepada Yunho. Ia memandang datar Boa yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Sesuai peraturan perusahaan kami bahwa setiap seorang Direktur menghadiri acara maka Sekretaris Direktur tersebut akan mendampingi." Boa berkata dengan lembut dan ramah. Dalam hati, ia tersenyum puas melihat raut wajah kesal Jaejoong.

"Apa benar begitu, Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan tangannya di lengan Yunho.

Yunho mendesah panjang dan tampak menyesal saat itu. Ia berkata. "Benar. Maafkan aku, Jaejoong."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku?" Semakin lama, nada bicara Jaejoong semakin tinggi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Karena aku mengetahui peraturan itu setelah aku mengajakmu."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho Isanim, Jaejoong-_ssi_."

Jaejoong tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Boa. Dia tidak ingin memandang Boa. "Baiklah. Kalian masuk saja berdua. Aku akan menunggu di lobi!"

Yunho terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong berbeda dengan Boa yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak! Kau akan ikut dengan kami, Jaejoong!"

"Oh, maaf, _Isanim_. Undangan ini hanya berlaku untuk dua orang." Ujar Boa dengan sebaik mungkin memasang raut wajah sedih yang penuh kepura-puraan.

Yunho mendesah panjang. Ia bingung dan panik sekaligus! Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang memasang raut wajah datar lalu menatap Boa yang memasang raut wajah sedih. Sial!

"Seharusnya kau membaca undangan itu dengan teliti, Yunho. Sudahlah! Kalian masuk saja."

"Ta—tapi—"

"Hentikan, Yunho! Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu sekarang!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Yunho mendesah. Ia menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong pergi dari lobi hotel dan menuju ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan lobi hotel.

"_Isanim_, apa sebaiknya kita masuk?" Boa mengambil alih tempat Jaejoong dan berdiri di sebelah Yunho. Tanpa disuruh, Boa memeluk lengan Yunho.

"Baiklah, Boa-_ssi_. Tapi aku tidak akan lama di dalam nanti." Yunho mendesah pelan dan melirik Jaejoong yang duduk seorang diri saat itu.

Jaejoong kembali menjadi emosi mengingat si wanita ular itu memeluk lengan Yunho dan sengaja merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Yunho. Dalam hati, Jaejoong mengatakan Boa adalah wanita murahan. Jaejoong menuju toilet yang terletak di lobi hotel. Ia ingin mencuci mukanya untuk menghapus _make-up_ tipis yang dipakainya. Dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang dibawanya, Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya sambil mengumpat Yunho dan Boa dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari, airmatanya mengalir tiba-tiba.

"Hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Ia merasa kesal dan jengkel kepada Yunho hingga rasanya ingin menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Batinnya tidak berhenti mengumpat Yunho dan Boa. Sekali lagi, Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia kembali mencuci wajahnya. Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin depan wastafel. Matanya bengkak dan terlihat merah, bibirnya pun demikian. Jaejoong merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah hampir 1 jam berada di toilet. Jaejoong berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu hotel. Ia berjalan menunduk dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya tertabrak oleh seseorang. Seorang pria! Jaejoong tahu itu dari sepatu orang tersebut. Jaejoong tidak ingin melihat orang tersebut. Jaejoong hanya ingin berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu dengan menunduk.

"Maaf!" Pria tersebut menahan pundak kecil Jaejoong yang masih tidak mengangkat kepalanya. "Anda Kim Jaejoong?"

Dalam renungannya, Jaejoong mengenal suara pria itu. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya berniat untuk melirik sekilas, namun ia hanya bisa melihat dada pria itu yang tertutup jas mahal berwarna hitam. Baiklah! Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya yang terlihat jelek sekarang, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Siwon-_ssi_…"

Siwon tersenyum lagi dan ia merasa senang. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Jaejoong-_ssi_."

"Um…" Jaejoong melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Ia tidak ingin seseorang atau beberapa orang penggemar Siwon melihatnya bersama. Pasti akan menjadi sebuah skandal yang heboh di sosial media!

"Tenang saja. Kita aman di dalam sini." Siwon menarik tangannya dari bahu Jaejoong. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut kemudian menatap mata Jaejoong yang terlihat gelisah. "Kau habis menangis?"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Mata dan bibirnya yang bengkak lalu hidungnya yang memerah, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau ia habis menangis! "Iya. Aku malu sekali kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pasti aku terlihat bodoh, ya?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menangis, Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan kepadamu, Siwon-_ssi_. Karena sangat memalukan!" Jaejoong bergumam pelan. Siwon hampir tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong dengan jelas.

"Oh, lalu apa kau juga akan ke pesta ulang tahun di _ballroom_?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menunggu sahabatku disini."

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung. "Menunggu? Tapi, dari pakaian yang kau pakai, aku rasa kau seperti ingin menghadiri pesta itu, Jaejoong-_ssi_."

"Itu berkaitan dengan mengapa aku menangis, Siwon-_ssi_. Aku mohon jangan bertanya lagi! Aku mohon kepadamu, Siwon-_ssi_!"

Siwon tersenyum dan kembali memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong. "Bagaimana bila kita masuk bersama?"

"Apa?"

Siwon mengangguk menanggapi Jaejoong yang seperti tidak percaya itu. Lalu, tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, Siwon menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke _ballroom_ hotel. Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut saat ini mengikuti Siwon.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Choi." Seorang wanita penerima tamu tersenyum kepada Siwon dan memberikan sebuah _souvenir_ berupa sekotak parfum. Siwon memberikannya kepada Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan pada saat itu juga, wanita penerima tamu itu menatap tajam Jaejoong. Mendadak, Jaejoong menjadi kaku dan gugup.

"Te—terima kasih, Siwon-_ssi_." Jaejoong memasukkan parfum itu di dalam _clutch_-nya yang cukup besar.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Choi. Saya akan mengantar anda ke meja anda."

"Terima kasih." Siwon tersenyum ramah kepada penerima tamu yang lainnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. Dalam sekejap, Siwon menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memeluk lengannya dan Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya menurut saja.

Ketika Siwon bersama Jaejoong masuk ke dalam _ballroom_, pandangan semua orang yang telah duduk di meja masing-masing menatap mereka. Bahkan ada yang berdiri memberi hormat kepada Siwon. Jaejoong merasa malu dan gugup saat ini, ia mendampingi Siwon si aktor terkenal tanpa memakai _make-up_ dan tampak kusut. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk rambutnya sekarang!

"Silahkan duduk dan menikmati pesta ini, Tuan Choi." Penerima tamu itu berhenti di meja bernomor 1 dan berada di paling depan. Jaejoong berpikir bahwa perusahaan ini sangat menghormati Siwon.

Sebagai seorang pria sejati, Siwon menarik sebuah kursi dan menyuruh Jaejoong duduk di meja bundar yang besar dan terdiri dari 4 buah kursi. Setelah itu, Siwon duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa mendengar beberapa orang menatapnya dan berbisik-bisik. Benar-benar membuatnya gugup!

"Tidak usah gugup, Jaejoong-_ssi_." Ucapan Siwon yang lembut itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit tenang. Dan kali ini, Jaejoong bisa bernafas dengan teratur. Jaejoong mulai bisa membuka matanya dengan lebar dan membalas senyuman Siwon. Ketika ia mengingat Yunho, ia langsung mencari sahabatnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

'Itu dia!' Jaejoong berseru dalam hati. Yunho duduk di sebuah meja bernomor 5. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari mejanya. Namun, Jaejoong bisa melihat bahwa mata musang sahabatnya itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dan, Boa si wanita ular itu menatap tidak percaya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dari kejauhan kemudian berbalik menatap Siwon.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-_ssi_."

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Karena aku yang terlihat bodoh ini."

"Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bodoh, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Kau terlihat cantik bagiku." Siwon tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong membalas senyuman Siwon itu. Ia merasa malu ketika Siwon memujinya.

"Aku tidak tahu bila kau juga ke pesta ini, Siwon-_ssi_. Suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa!"

"Ne. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Jaejoong-_ssi_."

Ketika Jaejoong dan Siwon asyik mengobrol, seorang pria dan wanita berumur hampir 60-an datang ke meja mereka. Siwon langsung berdiri begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang mengikuti Siwon. Siwon membungkuk hormat begitu juga dengan Jaejoong.

"Selamat malam, _Abonim_, _Eommonim_."

Jaejoong terkejut dalam hati. Ternyata ia sedang berhadapan dengan orangtua Siwon saat ini. Jaejoong berpikir bahwa orangtua Siwon adalah orang penting. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika Nyonya Choi memandangnya. "Selamat malam, Nyonya Choi." Kemudian Jaejoong memandang Tuan Choi. "Selamat malam, Tuan Choi."

"Selamat malam." Tuan Choi membalas singkat dan duduk di depan Siwon diikuti oleh Nyonya Choi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Abonim, Eommonim_, wanita ini adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah temanku." Siwon tersenyum ketika memperkenalkanku. Masih tersenyum ketika menatapku. "Jaejoong-_ssi_, beliau adalah kedua orangtuaku dan pemilik pesta ini."

'_Omo_!' Jaejoong berseru kaget dalam hati. Ternyata ia benar-benar sedang berhadapan dengan orang penting! Dan, suatu hal yang sangat membuatnya sangat terkejut bahwa orangtua Siwon pemilik perusahaan besar! Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum menutupi kegugupannya. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan Choi, Nyonya Choi."

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu, gadis cantik." Nyonya Choi tersenyum ramah. Ia memiliki senyuman yang sama dengan Siwon. Wanita itu merasa senang melihat Jaejoong. "Apakah kamu seorang aktris, Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

"Tidak, saya hanya seorang karyawan perusahaan, Nyonya Choi."

"Oh, bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan putraku?" Tanya Nyonya Choi lagi. Sepertinya ia sangat penasaran dengan Jaejoong.

"_Eommonim_, dia pasti ketakutan bila ditanya-tanyain seperti itu. Bagaimana bila kita menikmati pesta ini?"

"Kau benar, anakku." Kali ini Tuan Choi yang berbicara. Hal itu membuat Nyonya Choi mendengus dan berdiam di tempat duduknya.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas lagi ke arah meja Yunho, ternyata Yunho masih memandangnya. Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek kepada Yunho dan juga Boa kemudian ia kembali menikmati pesta ulang tahun ini bersama Siwon dan kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong kembali ke ruang tamu hotel ketika pesta selesai bersama Siwon. Jaejoong sudah menolak Siwon ketika pria itu bilang ingin menemaninya, tetapi Siwon bersikeras dan memaksa apalagi Nyonya Choi juga menyuruh Siwon untuk menemaninya tadi.<p>

"Sepertinya sahabatku lama, Siwon-_ssi_. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak masalah untukku. Aku akan menemanimu sampai sahabatmu datang. Bila ia tidak datang, maka aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana?"

"_Omo!_ Bagaimana, ya…?" Jaejoong terlihat salah tingkah. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi berteman dengan seorang selebriti apalagi diantar pulang!

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku merindukanmu."

'_Omo! Omo!_' Jaejoong merasa wajahnya terasa panas dan pasti berubah menjadi merah. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri agar tidak gugup, tapi tidak berhasil! Jaejoong malah mengundang tawa Siwon.

"Kamu memang lucu sekali, Jaejoong-ssi. Saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita, aku merasa sedih. Tapi aku tidak mungkin memaksamu karena aku berpikir aku hanya akan mengganggumu, kan?"

"A—aku malu sekali…Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan? Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jaejoong-_ssi_."

Jaejoong meremas _clutch_ yang dipegangnya dengan kuat. Dalam hati, ia berharap Yunho cepat datang menjemputnya walaupun ia masih sangat jengkel kepada sahabatnya itu. Berdua dengan Siwon seperti ini membuatnya tersiksa sekali. Dia bisa kehabisan nafas karena malu! "Aku merasa sombong sekali karena memutuskan hubungan dengan pria sepertimu. Di luar sana, para wanita pasti mengejar-ngejarmu."

Siwon tertawa pelan. Ia ingin berbicara tapi seorang pria datang terburu-buru dengan seorang wanita seksi. Mereka adalah Yunho dan Boa. Emosi Jaejoong tersulut lagi ketika melihat Boa yang masih saja mengikuti Yunho padahal acara sudah selesai.

"Siwon-_ssi_, bisakah mengantarku pulang? Aku tidak ingin menganggu sahabatku dengan wanita itu!" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Sedangkan Siwon yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya mengikuti keinginan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan salam kepada Yunho maupun Boa karena Jaejoong sudah menariknya keluar dari ruangan. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Yunho untuk berbicara satu kata sekalipun.

Di lobi hotel, Siwon mengisyaratkan kepada pengawal pribadinya untuk memanggil supir dan menjemputnya. Ketika mereka keluar dan berada di depan pintu hotel, sebuah mobil mewah menunggu mereka.

"Itu mobilku, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Ayo kita masuk dan beritahu supirku alamatmu."

"_Ne_." Siwon mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

"Jalan." Siwon menyuruh supirnya untuk menjalankan mobil ke alamat yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong tadi. Siwon menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang diam tertunduk. Wajahnya terlindungi oleh rambut panjangnya yang lurus.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_. Apakah sahabatmu pria itu?"

"Iya. Dia sahabatku." Gumam Jaejoong. Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Oh, aku sepertinya mengerti masalahmu, Jaejoong-_ssi_." Siwon merapikan dengan perlahan rambut Jaejoong. Menyelipkannya di balik telinga Jaejoong.

"A—apa?"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bertambah sedih." Siwon memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh dagu Jaejoong. Dengan lembut, Siwon mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan mengarahkan mata Jaejoong menuju matanya. Ternyata Jaejoong sedang menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu bila sahabatmu itu membuatmu bersedih. Jadi, jangan bersedih." Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya dengan erat, ia terlihat pasrah dengan yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jaejoong merasakan kelembutan yang hangat di keningnya. Ternyata Siwon mencium keningnya, menekannya cukup dalam dan melepasnya ketika supir pribadinya mengatakan bahwa mereka telah sampai.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berbicara. Ia merasa lidahnya kelu. Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahwa ciuman di keningnya itu merupakan ciuman yang tulus dari Siwon. Bolehkah ia berpikir seperti itu?

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai unit _apartement_-mu."

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan dia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya menolak Siwon. "Ti—tidak usah, Siwon-ssi." Jaejoong merasa panik dan gugup sekaligus. Rasanya, bibir Siwon yang menempel di keningnya masih terasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut penggemarmu melihat kita bersama. Maafkan aku!"

Siwon mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah."

"_Ne_, terima kasih." Jaejoong tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil Siwon. Ia menunggu hingga mobil Siwon pergi. Tapi, Siwon membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. "Hubungi aku lagi, ya?"

"E—h?"

"Berjanjilah."

"I—ya, Siwon-_ssi_." Reflek Jaejoong membungkuk hormat kepada Siwon dengan gugup. Siwon terkekeh melihat Jaejoong kemudian ia memerintah supirnya untuk pergi.

Setelah kepergian Siwon, Jaejoong langsung menuju unitnya. Ia mendesah berkali-kali menghadapi hari ini. Hari ini merupakan hari yang buruk baginya. Jaejoong membuka pintu _apartement_nya dan ia melihat lampu ruang tamunya menyala. Dan Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho duduk di sana menatap dirinya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong datar. Sangat datar dan dingin.

Yunho berdiri dan menoleh ke Jaejoong. "Kenapa berkata seperti itu, _eoh_?!"

"Kenapa katamu?! Tanya saja kepada dirimu sendiri, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong membanting _clutch_ miliknya dengan kuat ke lantai hingga parfum pemberian Siwon pecah di dalamnya. Jaejoong benar-benar emosi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tetapi, langkahnya kalah cepat dengan tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan, Yunho!" Jaejoong memberontak. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa, Jung Yunho?! KENAPA?!"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU, KIM JAEJOONG‼‼"

Jaejoong berhenti memberontak. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap Yunho yang terengah-engah di depannya. Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara Yunho yang bernafas keras dan berkeringat. Perlahan, cengkeraman tangan Yunho menjadi longgar dan terlepas.

Waktu terasa berhenti. Mereka berdua hanya berdiri saling memandang. Tatapan mereka bertemu tanpa berkedip. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rasanya mereka sama-sama ingin menampar dirinya sendiri tapi tubuh mereka terasa kaku. Ah…apa hal itu membuat mereka berdua terkejut? Apa ucapan Yunho adalah sebuah kebenaran? Lalu, bagaimana Jaejoong menanggapinya?

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank's to:<p>

kimJJ boo, jaeromone, aismamangkona, shipper89, akiramia44, mrs Jang, Dewi15, sandrimay88, Ai Rin Lee, MyBabyWonKyu, hannik2206, birin rin, ILOVEU TaeMinLyn, shanzec, Park July, Sorra988, Jaenna, Jejevan, Princessintaan, YunjaeDDiction, 1004hoteuk, nabratz, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, ressa octaviani 9, musriaya, cindyshim07, Naritha, Yuu, deshim, Rly C Jaekyu, yjnokokoro, dheaniyuu, ryukii, Unamed, niesha sha, Ino, joongie, anag yunjae, ShinjiWoo920202, guest, followers, favoriters.

_Dear Readers,_

"_I Love You To The Moon And Back"_

* * *

><p><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sweet As Sugar**

**Chapter 5**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** Sweet As Sugar

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Warning :**

Genderswitch FF

**Summary :**

Mereka berdua telah bersahabat selama 15 tahun. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa cinta bisa saja tumbuh diantara mereka. Mungkin hari ini, besok, sudah terlambat atau di waktu yang salah.

Bagaimana bila cinta tumbuh terlebih dahulu di salah satu dari mereka berdua? Bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran cinta itu?

* * *

><p>"Hahaha…" Jaejoong tertawa hambar di depan Yunho dengan ekspresi wajah yang mampu membuat Yunho bingung. "Tentu saja kau mencintaiku! Kita adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan!"<p>

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong menanggapinya sama dengan ciuman yang tidak ingin dibahasnya itu. Memang, sekarang adalah waktu yang tidak tepat dan canggung. Tapi, bagaimana lagi…Yunho sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi…

Semua bermula dari mereka mulai SMA. Dari sebuah perasaan suka yang sangat kecil hingga tumbuh terus-menerus terpendam di lubuk hatinya menjadi rasa cinta yang besar. Bertahun-tahun, Yunho menahan perasaan itu semua. Ia tidak berani untuk menyatakannya karena Yunho takut bila hal itu membuat persahabatan mereka terputus dan tidak bisa bertemu Jaejoong lagi. Mungkin Yunho itu pengecut, tapi ia memilih jalur pengecut ini agar bisa terus bersama Jaejoong.

Sekarang, Yunho sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. Tapi…apa tanggapan dari Jaejoong? Ah…sungguh menyakitkan hatinya. Sahabatnya itu tidak tahu betapa besarnya Yunho mencintainya. Yunho menghela nafas lagi, menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke _apartement_ku saja. Kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin esok hari."

"Yunho, aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu diselesaikan. Karena ucapan konyolmu tadi, perasan marahku kepadamu menjadi hilang!" Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yunho. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan kuat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu, betapa marahnya aku ketika kau bersama Boa! Kau itu adalah sahabatku! Bagaimana bisa kau mementingkan Boa daripada aku yang selalu bersamamu bertahun-tahun, huh!" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan kembali tersenyum menatap Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sama sekali terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Um..baiklah…" Yunho menghela nafasnya. Terasa sangat sakit dan semakin menyakitkan. Andaikan Jaejoong tahu betapa cemburunya Yunho tadi melihat Jaejoong bersama Siwon. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Selamat malam, Jaejoong."

"Ya, _bye_!" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat punggung lebar Yunho yang semakin menjauh dan keluar dari _apartement_nya. Jaejoong merasa bingung dengan wajah Yunho yang kehilangan semangat begitu. "Ah! Mungkin ia kelelahan." Pikir Jaejoong kemudian.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuka gaun _pink_ pastel yang dipakainya dan memakai jubah mandinya. Ketika hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, ia melihat _clucth_-nya dan berhenti sejenak untuk membuka ritsletingnya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat parfum pemberian Siwon dan menaruhnya di atas meja riasnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu Jaejoong melanjutkan untuk mandi dan tidur dengan nyenyak memikirkan kecupan Siwon di keningnya. Ia sama sekali lupa tentang Yunho malam ini.

Sama seperti di pagi hari, Jaejoong membuat sarapan penuh semangat hanya karena sebuah semprotan parfum dari Siwon di pergelangan tangannya, sebenarnya parfum itu adalah _souvenir_ dan mengingat kecupan itu lagi. Jaejoong memotong-motong daging hingga berbentuk kotak kecil, begitu juga wortel dan kentang dengan cepat. Lalu ia memasukkannya ke dalam air kaldu sapi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

Tepat ketika Jaejoong menaruh sup daging dan nasi di atas meja makan, Yunho datang ke _apartement_nya.

"Oh, Yunho! Selamat pagi!" Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia menyiapkan semangkuk nasi untuk Yunho.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoong. Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali hari ini."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu." Jaejoong memulai sarapan begitu juga dengan Yunho. Yunho sesekali menatap Jaejoong yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Apa karena Siwon?"

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Jaejoong tersedak setengah mati mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya sekali teguk. "Karena Siwon, apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

"Kau bersemangat karena Siwon. Aku tahu itu." Yunho bergumam pelan. Dengan wajah cuek, ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Yunho mengunyah dengan cepat makanannya hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa dongkolnya.

"Jangan konyol seperti itu, Yunho! Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau seperti ini sejak tadi malam! Apa Boa benar-benar meracunimu, huh?"

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku mau sarapan dengan tenang."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memang melihat Yunho yang sedang jengkel saat ini. Kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan berkata. "Tidak usah cemburu seperti itu. Kau tetap pria nomor 1 dihatiku. Karena kau adalah sahabat baikku, Yunho!"

PRAAK

Jaejoong tambah mengerutkan keningnya ketika Yunho membanting gelas minumnya dan langsung berdiri dari meja makan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Jaejoong." Yunho melangkah cepat hingga pintu _apartement _Jaejoong tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit-pun.

"Yunho! Tunggu!" Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Memegang pergelangan tangan Yunho dan menatap mata Yunho yang tidak mau menatapnya. Jaejoong mendengus pelan. "Aku hanya mengingatkan tentang undangan Junsu nanti malam. Aku akan menunggumu menjemputku, _ne_?"

Saat itu, Yunho langsung menatap Jaejoong. Ia menatap lembut Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan dirinya yang tiba-tiba. "Iya, aku akan menjemputmu." Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma Jaejoong yang memabukkan itu. "Aku pergi dulu, _ne_…"

"Hm. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah seperti itu. Tapi maafkan aku, Yunho!" Dalam sebuah sentakan, Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Jaejoong bisa mencium dengan jelas parfum Yunho yang terasa sangat wangi dan membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

Yunho menggenggam kedua bahu Jaejoong dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman penuh kasih sayang. "_Aniya_. Aku tidak marah. Tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu." Dari dalam hati, Yunho rasanya ingin berteriak. Mengatakan rasa cintanya kepada Jaejoong, mengatakan betapa cemburunya Yunho kepada Siwon dan masih banyak lagi! Tapi, lagi-lagi Yunho memilih untuk diam dan bersikap sok tenang dan terkendali di saat dalam hatinya ingin berteriak frustasi.

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat bekerja, Yunho." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja dan membiarkan Yunho keluar dari _apartement_nya.

* * *

><p>Yunho sangat tidak bersemangat untuk bekerja. Ia mengurung diri di ruang kerja dan tidak keluar sama sekali. Tidak ada yang dikerjakannya, karena Yunho merasa malas melihat berkas-berkas perusahaan. Ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali mendesah panjang. Sikap Yunho yang seperti itu tidak luput dari perhatian Boa. Boa merasa khawatir dan penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan atasannya yang tampan itu. Dengan raut wajah khawatir Boa masuk ke ruangan Yunho. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Yunho duduk di meja makan kecil dan menghadap ke kaca jendela yang besar.<p>

"_Isanim_, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Boa membuat suaranya agar terdengar pelan dan khawatir bercampur sedikit panik. Hal itu dilakukannya untuk menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia kepada Yunho.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Boa-_ssi_. Terima kasih."

Tanpa disuruh, Boa menarik kursi di depan Yunho dan langsung duduk. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya menatap Boa, ia mengira Boa akan langsung pergi setelah menanyakan kabarnya tadi.

"Tapi…saya rasa anda sedang ada masalah, _Isanim_. Kalau saya boleh menebak, apakah anda sedang ada masalah dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho mendesah pelan. "Tidak ada. Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Yunho singkat. Ia ingin sekali Boa keluar dari ruangannya. Tapi sepertinya wanita itu bersikeras untuk berlama-lama di ruangannya.

"Saya bisa membantu anda bila ada masalah, _Isanim_." Boa terlihat tersipu malu.

"Membantu?" Yunho membeo. Benar-benar percaya diri sekali Boa ini pikir Yunho.

"Mungkin minum bersama setelah pulang kerja dan sambil mengobrol, _Isanim_. Jujur saja, saya ingin berkenalan dengan anda lebih dekat lagi, _Isanim_."

Yunho mendadak terkejut dengan ucapan Boa. Dia benar-benar merasa bahwa seperti ular betina yang sangat agresif mencari pejantan. "Akan saya pertimbangkan tawaran anda, Boa-_ssi_." Yunho berkata singkat lagi.

"_Isanim_…!" Nada suara Boa terdengar merajuk. "Kapan anda akan langsung menerima tawaran saya tanpa mempertimbangkannya?"

Yunho mendesah pelan lagi. Boa begitu mendesaknya sekarang. "Maksudnya anda mengajak saya hari ini, Boa-_ssi_?"

"Iya, _Isanim_." Jawab Boa tanpa keragu-raguan.

"Malam ini saya diundang di sebuah acara. Jadi, saya mohon maaf, Boa-_ssi_."

"Apakah—"

"Maaf, Boa-_ssi_." Yunho memotong ucapan Boa dengan tegas. Yunho tahu kalau Boa pasti menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut. Tentu saja tidak mungkin!

Boa merengut dan tampak sedih di depan Yunho. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berdiam. Yunho sudah mulai bosan melihat Boa. Ia kira Boa akan langsung pergi setelah penolakan tegasnya. Akhirnya Yunho berkata lagi. "Bisakah anda keluar, Boa-_ssi_?"

Boa terkejut bukan main. Yunho berbeda dari yang kemarin. Atasannya itu terlihat lebih tegas dan tidak bermain-main saat mengucapkannya. Akhirnya, Boa mundur dari ruangan Yunho dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Ia berpikir-pikir seorang diri apa yang menyebabkan Yunho seperti itu. Tidak ada lagi Yunho yang baik dan sopan kepadanya. Boa mengetuk-ngetuk kuku runcingnya di atas meja sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat, Jaejoong tersenyum cerah di Magnum. Ia sedikit bingung karena hanya mendapati Changmin seorang diri di ruang kerja. Seingatnya, hari ini Junsu sudah kembali dari kampungnya. Tapi kenapa Junsu tidak ada? Biasanya Junsu itu paling pagi bila ke Magnum, karena jarak Magnum dengan tempat tinggalnya bisa dibilang dekat.

"Junsu belum datang, ya?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Changmin yang sedang menikmati kopi paginya.

"Oh, Junsu _noona_ tadi menelepon kesini. Katanya ia sedang mempersiapkan pestanya nanti malam."

"Wah…sampai begitu, ya? Katanya hanya pesta kecil-kecilan saja."

"Aku tidak tahu juga, _Noona_." Changmin bergumam di sela-sela kopi paginya. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa datang."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang malam ini. Seorang keluarga _umma_ku akan menikah esok hari dan ia minta aku menghadirinya."

"Jadi, kau akan cuti?"

"Tidak. Aku belum memiliki hak cuti, kan? Aku akan pergi Jumat malam ini dan kembali ke _Seoul _Minggu malam sehingga di Hari Senin aku bisa bekerja kembali."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Ketika kau berkata seperti itu, aku jadi membayangkan seorang pengusaha yang sangat sibuk! Datang dan pergi ke negara lain semaunya!"

"Ah…hal itu melelahkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pulang pergi secepat itu. Tapi _umma_ benar-benar memaksaku!"

"Sudahlah, kau harus menurut kepada _umma_mu, Changmin." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sambil menyalakan komputer miliknya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana acara tadi malam? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Changmin kemudian. Ia menaruh gelas kopinya dan memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdecak lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang bergosip dengan seorang wanita, _eoh_? Hahaha…" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia melihat wajah Changmin yang menjadi kesal. Dan Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah…acara itu sangat bagus sekali! Tapi aku tidak bersama Yunho saat itu." Jaejoong bergumam pelan. Ia mendengus kasar ketika bayangan wajah Boa yang sangat mencolok muncul dipikirannya. "Yunho pergi dengan sekretarisnya yang menyebalkan dan ternyata undangan itu hanya untuk dua orang!"

"Eh? Lalu?!"

"Lalu aku duduk di ruang tamu hotel dengan bodohnya menunggu mereka. Di saat aku kembali dari kamar mandi, aku menabrak seorang pria. Ternyata pria itu adalah orang yang kukenal. Akhirnya aku yang beruntung ini masuk ke pesta dengan pria itu. Aku bahkan sempat melirik wajah Yunho dan sekretarisnya yang memandangku tidak percaya." Jaejoong tersenyum puas mengingat hal itu. Ia memilih merahasiakan nama Siwon dari Changmin.

"Jadi? Hubungan _noona_ dengan Yunho _hyung_ bagaimana?"

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit marah dan cemburu. Dia itu sahabatku bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi dia lebih memilih sekretarisnya itu! Sial!"

"Cemburu? Apa maksud dari cemburumu, _noona_?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Changmin? Jangan berpikir yang aneh, ya! Aku hanya cemburu sebagai sahabatnya tidak lebih! Bayangkan saja kau memiliki sahabat selama 20 tahun, selalu bersamamu suka dan duka dan di saat dewasa ia memilih orang lain. Apa kau bisa untuk tidak cemburu, _eoh_?"

Changmin menghela nafas. Perkataan Jaejoong termasuk benar dan masuk akal. Memang ada yang seperti itu, "Aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak memiliki sahabat, _noona_." Changmin memutar kembali kursinya menghadap komputer. Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. Jaejoong memandang Changmin tanpa maksud. Ia hanya memandang Changmin sambil berpikir. Berpikir ucapan Yunho yang mengatakan mencintainya itu. Ketika Changmin menoleh ke arahnya, Jaejoong memutar kepalanya ke arah komputer dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak memandangmu dengan perasaan tertentu tadi. Anggap saja aku hanya memperhatikanmu yang meminum kopi, Changmin." Tanpa ditanya, Jaejoong buru-buru menjelaskannya. Hal itu membuat Changmin terkekeh.

"Kau aneh, _noona_!" Changmin tidak mendengar balasan dari Jaejoong. Ia hanya mendengar Jaejoong mendengus kasar sambil menunjuk ruangan kepala bagiannya. Oh, ternyata si Han _Taerinim _baru saja datang ke kantor. Akhirnya, mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong menyisir rambutnya di dalam kamar mandi kantornya. Ia kembali memoleskan <em>lipstick pink<em> secara tipis dan merapikan riasan wajahnya. Jaejoong juga membuka _blazer_ putih yang dipakainya hingga tersisa _cocktail dress_ berwarna hitam polos dengan aksen garis berwarna merah di bagian bawah _dress_. Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Jaejoong langsung menuju lobi kantornya menunggu Yunho menjemputnya.

Ketika sedang membaca Majalah Magnum bulan ini dimana Choi Siwon menjadi _cover_ majalah itu, sebuah pesan masuk menghampiri ponselnya. Sedikit tergesa, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya, ternyata Siwon yang meneleponnya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, ia memikirkan bahwa ia sedang menatap wajah tampan Siwon di majalah itu dan tiba-tiba pria itu mengirim pesan untuknya!

[Apa malam ini kamu ada acara?]

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Siwon. Kenapa memangnya kalau ada acara? Apa Siwon akan mengajaknya keluar? Begitu yang dipikirkan Jaejoong.

[Iya, seorang teman kerja mengundangku di pestanya, Siwon-_ssi_. Ada apa?]

Jaejoong memandang layar ponselnya menunggu balasan dari Siwon sedikit cemas. Hingga nada dering pesan masuk berbunyi lagi, Jaejoong langsung membaca pesan masuk itu.

[Sayang sekali. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke acara manajerku.]

Wah! Jaejoong merasa terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon secepat itu akan mengajaknya bertemu dengan manajernya. Kalau dipikir lagi, sebenarnya tidak masalah karena Jaejoong sudah bertemu dengan orangtua Siwon dan mereka sangat baik kepadanya.

Eh! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Jaejoong jadi merasa senang begini bila menyangkut Siwon? Apa ia sudah termakan oleh pesona Siwon?

[Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bisa membatalkan acaraku karena hal ini adalah acara yang penting.]

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Siwon kembali membalas pesannya dengan cepat.

[Tidak masalah. Tapi kau harus membayarnya suatu hari. Mungkin dengan segelas _cocktail_.]

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan dengan ujung kuku ibu jarinya yang runcing ia membalas pesan Siwon.

[Baiklah, Siwon-_ssi_. Aku berhutang minuman kepadamu.]

Jaejoong ingin menggenggam ponselnya lagi, menunggu balasan dari Siwon. Tapi ia buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam tas ketika Yunho berjalan ke arahnya. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan menarik turun pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum lebar menunggu Yunho menghampirinya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Yunho kepadanya. Yunho tidak bisa membuat matanya untuk diam menatap wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan, mata Yunho menyusuri rambut Jaejoong hingga heels yang dipakainya. "Cantik sekali." Dan ia tanpa sadar bergumam pelan pujian itu.

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku disini!" Jaejoong tampak malu dan memukul lengan Yunho.

"Hm…aku hanya berusaha jujur kepadamu." Yunho tersenyum lembut. Ia memuji tubuh Jaejoong yang sempurna. Bahkan dengan tidak sopan, Yunho memuji payudara Jaejoong yang berbentuk bulat dengan sempurna dengan _dress_ ketat yang dipakainya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Yunho."

"Ya."

Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong berjalan duluan, ia mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang menuju basement Magnum dimana mobil Yunho berada. Untuk kedua kalinya, Yunho dengan tidak sopan memuji pantat Jaejoong yang kencang itu. Bahkan Yunho membayangkan bagaimana bila tangannya meremas pantat Jaejoong!

Astaga! Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berubah menjadi pria mesum seperti ini.

"Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?" Jaejoong sibuk memakai _seatbelt_-nya saat ini. _Seatbelt_ yang dipakai Jaejoong benar-benar berada di tengah-tengah payudara Jaejoong. Yunho tidak bisa memalingkan kepalanya saat ini!

"Y—ya, aku tahu." Suara Yunho menjadi serak saat ini. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya menghadapi Jaejoong yang menurutnya menggodanya. Mungkin sahabatnya itu tidak sadar betapa seksinya tubuhnya sekarang.

* * *

><p>Pesta kecil Junsu ternyata berada di ruang privat di club langganan mereka. Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berdampingan. Di depannya, Junsu tersenyum cerah bersama seorang pria. Wajah pria itu tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan bibir tebal, hanya saja menurut Jaejoong kening pria itu terlalu lebar.<p>

"Yunho, Jaejoong, perkenalkan dia adalah Park Yoochun." Junsu semakin tersenyum cerah memperkenalkan pria itu. Pria bernama Yoochun itu juga tersenyum sambil berjabat tangan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yoochun-_ssi_."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Yunho-_ssi_."

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu, Yoochun-_ssi_?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi kepada Yoochun.

"Pekerjaanku adalah manajer seorang aktor, Jaejoong-_ssi_." Jawabnya dengan sopan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Yoochun. Lalu, Jaejoong menikmati _wine_ yang baru saja dituangkan oleh Yunho secara perlahan. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat Junsu dan Yoochun saling bertatap muka sambil tersenyum. Mereka bergenggaman tangan lalu memandang Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Yoochun sudah bertunangan."

Sebuah pernyataan singkat dari Junsu mampu membuat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Jaejoong merasa sebentar lagi rahangnya akan menyentuh lantai. Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut sekali! Hubungan Junsu dengan Yoochun bukan main-main rupanya.

"_Omo! Omo!_ Aku rasa aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Selamat Junsu! Selamat, Yoochun-_ssi_!" Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho lebih terlihat begitu tenang.

"Terimakasih! Aku harap setelah ini kita bisa berbicara dengan bahasa non-formal. Bagaimanapun juga kalian adalah teman-teman calon istriku." Yoochun tersenyum dengan sopan kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jaejoong bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya Junsu saat ini.

"Junsu! Kau benar-benar beruntung!" Ujar Jaejoong kemudian. Mereka berempat kembali mengobrol diselingi dengan _wine_ dan makanan ringan. Saat Jaejoong menyesap gelas ketiganya, suara ponsel terdengar. Ternyata itu adalah ponsel Yoochun. Yoochun keluar dari dalam ruangan sambil menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Siapa yang meneleponnya, Junsu?"

"Mungkin itu adalah aktor-nya. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa mengundangnya."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Sambil menyesap wine-nya ia bertanya lagi. "Memangnya siapa aktor-nya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia belum memberitahuku."

"Wah…begitu, ya."

"Menurutku, Yoochun adalah pria yang baik dan sangat cocok denganmu, Junsu. Aku harap hubungan kalian selalu baik-baik saja." Yunho menyela pembicaraan Jaejoong dengan Junsu. Ia menaruh minumannya di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Yunho! Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

"Ya! Kau terlihat seperti orang tua ketika mengatakan hal itu, Yunho!" Jaejoong yang berada disampingnya reflek mengejeknya.

"Ya! Memangnya aku salah?! Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku saja!"

"Ck! Sejak kapan kau peduli terhadap orang lain, huh!"

Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong hingga sahabatnya itu meringis kesakitan. Jaejoong menggerutu dan sempat mengumpat Yunho. Sedangkan Junsu hanya menghela nafas saja melihat perkelahian kecil yang sering terjadi itu. Hanya sebuah hal kecil saja bisa menjadi besar seperti itu!

"Maaf karena telah meninggalkan kalian! Aku tadi menjemput aktor yang memperkerjakanku!" Tiba-tiba Yoochun datang dengan seorang pria tinggi disampingnya. Jaejoong, Yunho dan Junsu sama-sama menoleh ke arah Yoochun dan pria itu.

"CHOI SIWON?!"

Dan sama sekali tidak terduga, Jaejoong dan Junsu mengucapkan nama pria tinggi itu bersama-sama. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang hanya menatap Siwon dengan datar. Ah! Bagaimana ini!

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank's to:<p>

Mo128, MyBabyWonkyu, Jejevan, gothiclolita89, minjaeboo, Jaenna, ruthti uthiek kasazta, birin rin, Sora988, YunjaeDDiction, shipper89, azahra88, aka Mrs Jang, nabratz, akiramia44, Taeripark, hannik2206, Princessintaan, 1004hoteuk, Dewi15, cindyshim07, snow drop 1272, aismamangkona, justfera02, Ai Rin Lee, kimJJ boo, sandrimayy88, dheaniyuu, ressa octaviani 9, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, ShinjiWoo920202, shimde, ryuka, yjnokokoro, Ino, rsza, Naritha, Hana – Kara, tarry24792, juney532, Rly C Jaekyu, jaeromone, Zheyra Sky, ruixi1, guest, followers, favoriters.

_Dear Readers,_

"_I Love You To The Moon And Back"_

* * *

><p><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


End file.
